Stand By Me
by sissa610
Summary: Dean and Sam save their sister, Madison, from a life of drugs, alcohol, and abuse. And of course, demons! Will Madiosn accept their help, or continue down her troubled path?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I've had this story done for a while now, and i've posted it on other sites and people seem to enjoy it. The beginning chapters are in first person, as told by their sister, Madison.But mid way through the story it changes to a more narrative outline. (i don't know what person tense that would be...never was any good at grammer!!! haha)**

**The idea for the story is how Sam and Dean save their sister from a life of drugs, alcohol, and abuse...and of course...a lil supernatrual thrown in there as well!!! Please review and let me know if it's worth posting more, that's why this first chapter is so short. Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

I'll never forget the say my brother's rescued me. Our father, John Winchester, got my mother pregnant. Growing up I never knew John Winchester, but my mother always said he was a great man and he loved us. I never believed her. When I was seven, I came home from school and found my mother, dead. My father never came to claim me, and my mother had no family, so I was put into foster care. I was bounced around from state to state for numerous years, and when I was 13, I landed in the worse foster care house ever.

It was an older couple who took me in, and they did it for the money. Mr. Johnson liked to beat the tar out of me on numerous occasions and Mrs. Johnson completely ignored me. I was so lost and alone I turned to the one thing that made me forget; drugs and alcohol, which wasn't hard because the Johnson's were addicts themselves. But for once my life would cut me a break, the day my brother's found me. I was home by myself, nursing a hangover and my bruises when there was a knock. I opened the door to find two young men staring at me.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. But we're looking for a Madison Winchester. Are you her?" the younger of the two asked. He was tall and had shaggy hair. The other was stand-offish, but good-looking.

"It depends who's looking for her."

"Are you Madison Winchester?" The older one asked.

"Maybe…now what the hell do you want? I owe you money or something?"

"Well, I'm Dean and this is Sam. We're your brothers."

**Continue??? Yes or no??? Review please and i could have more up tonight!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

-

I stared at the two for a few moments like they had five heads. They're joking right?

"I'm sorry, but I have no family," I said closing the door, but I was stopped by the man calling himself Dean.

He placed his hand on the door, "Please just hear us out. This is hard for us too."

I looked from one to the other and could tell they were genuine, well as genuine as a 17 year old would allow. I waved them into the house and could tell they were less than impressed. Rotten food, empty beer bottles, and newspapers littered the floor. It smelt of urine and mold and the carpet had so many stains, one could hardly tell the natural color. My blood often decorated the floor of the living room.

"You live here?" Sam asked, appalled at my living conditions.

"Yep. Me and my foster parents," I said as I lead them to the kitchen where there were a few moments of awkward silence followed as I cleaned the moldy plates, plastic cups, ashtrays, and empty liquor bottles off the table. Mr. Johnson's .45 sat on top of the newspapers, and I left that there. You never know when you could need it…

"I'm sorry for the mess. I was supposed to clean but…I was busy." I ran around the kitchen, completely embarrassed by the looks of disgust on their faces. I automatically figured they were disgusted with me, since it was always that way. I hadn't known love in a long, long time.

"I know this must be difficult for you to understand. We didn't even know we had a sister until a few months ago," Sam said, as he and Dean watched me attempt to tidy up.

"Yea. Just say what you wanna say. Mr. Johnson will be back soon and he won't appreciate strangers here."

I was never one to openly show my fear. I tried to make the statement as normal as I could, so they could see the image I showed to everyone. I may appear to be a badass on the outside but on the inside I'm always a nervous wreak…

Apparently Sam saw through my exterior and quickly added, "Going back a few weeks our father let it spill that he had a relationship with another woman; we're assuming your mom. I don't know what happened to your mom and why my dad never came to get you, but if you want, we would like you to come with us," Sam said, looking at Dean for reassurance on the facts. Dean answered with a simple head nod.

I looked back and forth between the two, still thinking it was a joke. "Listen I'm sorry but my mother's dead and my father was never any good. How do I even know this clown you say is your father is mine also?"

I could tell my comment rustled Dean's feathers and I smiled as Sam intervened. "Our father's name is John Winchester. Does that ring any bells?"

Not only did it ring bells but the name was synonymous with hatred for me.

"Yea that bastard ran out on us. What, he sends you two to pick up after his mistakes? Listen it's been nice but-" I was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Shit! Listen, you got to hide!" I pushed them both into the walk in pantry just as Mr. Johnson stumbled in. I knew the boys could see be, because the pantry doors didn't close properly, and there was an inch of space between the doors.

"Where's my lunch?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry I haven't fixed it yet." I said putting my head down, knowing this would cause me to get my ass kicked.

"How dare you! You ungrateful little Bitch! You're worthless you know that! I'm sure your mother's glad your dead, she's away from your stupidity. And your father…well you were nothing more than a good time to him."

I flinched at the harsh words but allowed the verbal abuse to continue. Mr. Johnson laughed as he saw my reaction, getting some sick pleasure out of my pain.

"Get my lunch!" he yelled, shoving me towards the refrigerator. I luckily caught myself before I fell all the way down. I heard shuffling coming from inside the closet and I knew my "brothers" had seen what happened. I looked towards the door, shook my head once, and made lunch.

I served it to Mr. Johnson, who was now sitting at the kitchen table.

"This is disgusting!" He bellowed. He threw the plate across the room and lunged for me. He grabbed my wrists and threw me up against the wall and kept hitting my head against the wall. I started to get dizzy when I heard the pantry door burst open and another voice enter the room.

"You lay another hand on her; I swear to god I'll kill you." Dean threatened through clenched teeth.

Mr. Johnson looked up in surprise, "Who are you two assholes? Her pimps? I always knew you were a whore!" Mr. Johnson growled, his death grab on my wrists bruising me even more. I bit my lip from letting out a whimper.

"We're her brothers. Let her go now, Dammit." Dean growled, cracking his knuckles.

"You mean this disgusting bitch has a family? I don't blame you for giving her away," Mr. Johnson said, shoving me at Sam.

"Are you ok?" I nodded my head, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Johnson leaning for a knife to stab Dean, who was the closest to Mr. Johnson.

I grabbed the gun on the table and aimed it in Mr. Johnson's direction.

"Don't you even think about it," I said through clenched teeth. The only two people who have ever seemed to cared for me were not going to be hurt or killed by this bastard. All the years of being tortured physically and emotionally ran through my brain as I aimed the shaking gun at him.

"I am done with you and you wife treating me like shit. You deserve to die," I whispered, as a primal rage slipped over me as I cocked the gun back. I walked closer to him when Sam came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't shoot him Maddie. You'll be just like him."

But I couldn't hear him, I was too enraged and I had finally snapped. "You did this to me! You ruined my entire life! I hate you, you sick bastard!" My knees were wobbling and I felt by brothers' move behind me.

"Mad, come on give us the gun, It's ok," Sam whispered to me like I was a frightened injured animal, and in a way I was. I wanted him dead more than anything in the world, but I didn't want to ruin any chances of finally being free.

"Fine," I said uncocking the gun. "Where's the stash?"

"Fuck you!" Mr. Johnson spat.

"Tell me or I'll blow your brains out!"

"You little bitch! Fine! Upstairs, in the nightstand."

"Take this. I'm going to get my things," I said giving the gun to Dean.

I ran upstairs and packed the little belongings I had. I ran to the Johnson's room and stole their stash, figuring it would last me a while.

I met up with my brothers downstairs. They had tied Mr. Johnson up and were waiting for me. I looked at them and they looked down at me. "Are you sure you want me to come?" I asked.

"We've never been more sure of anything in our lives." Dean said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"But Maddie, what stash were you talking about," Sam asked as we walked out of the house.

Obviously I couldn't come out and say, _Hey I'm Maddie, your half sister and I'm a drug and alcohol addict! _I would ruin every chance I had with my brothers.

"Oh, I was never allowed to keep any of my things in my room. They kept it all in theirs." I knew it was a terrible lie but hopefully it would buy me some time. Dean looked at Sam and the two exchanged a look I couldn't read. Dean sat in the driver's seat, Sam sat shot-gun, and I sat in the back. Dean turned to the both of us and asked the simplest question in the world;

"Alright, who's hungry?"

-

review please!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY!**

-

-

We drove to a diner around five miles out of town so we could get food. I wasn't allowed to eat for a few days so I was starving. We sat down at a table and my brothers ordered food. I was eager to order something from the menu, but I had no money to pay with.

"What can I get you darling?" our waitress asked.

"Um, nothing for me thanks," the older waitress gazed at me, then my brothers, and walked away. I played with my silverware, trying not to meet their eyes.

"Madison, aren't you hungry?" Dean asked.

I kept my head down and slowly nodded no, but my stomach growling was a sure give away.

"I don't got any money," I admitted, showing off a sad smile.

Sam reached over and grabbed my chin to pull my face to look at him. "First it's I don't have any money. Secondly, we're buying from here on out. Order whatever you want."

I looked from Dean to Sam, smiled a little and answered them, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," Sam said, flagging down our waitress and I ordered pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. We chatted about nothing, trying to find out more from each other until our food arrived. I was so excited about my food, but I had forgotten a drink.

"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry but I forgot to order a um, drink. Would you mind getting me a drink, maybe, please?"

The look she gave me was pure shock, and I instantly regretted asking. "I'm sorry! It's ok I don't need a drink! I can get one myself, if you just show me where."

The nice waitress just laughed, "Oh hunny, its ok! It's just not that many people are polite to me. Will milk do?" I nodded and dove into my food.

I could feel my brother's eyes on me as I scoffed down my food, but I didn't care. "Hey, slow down, you act like you haven't eaten for days!?" Sam laughed.

"I haven't," I said with my head down, shoving the delicious food into my mouth.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled and I jumped, nearly falling off my seat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you! It's just the way those people treated you. I could kill them." I looked at him with curiosity. He didn't know me more than an hour and he was already protecting me. I liked it.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it," I said with a sad smile.

"Doesn't your social worker know about how you're treated?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Kids fall through the cracks all the time, Sam. And I'm one of them."

The waitress brought me out a big, cold glass of milk. I took five big gulps before I put it down. As I set it on the table, it hit the edge of my plate and tipped over, milk flying everywhere. I quickly grabbed my napkin to hurry and clean it, afraid someone would be mad at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I tried to clean it up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. With the years of getting beat every time I did something wrong, I quickly flinched and dove onto the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" I yelled, covering my head with my arms. "I didn't mean it!" I felt someone move above me to reach for me and I crawled away. All I could think was _run, faster, he'll get you. _I stood up and ran from the table and ran outside. I could feel someone behind me. I tried to run faster but someone grabbed me from behind.

"No! I'm sorry, please don't hit me! Please!" I screamed as Dean grabbed my arm so I faced him. I began to fight him off when Dean yelled, "Maddie, it's ok! You're safe, we're not gonna hurt you."

I struggled against his strong hold, wrestling with my captor when I opened my eyes to see Dean and Sam standing there, completely startled, and not Mr. Johnson. Finally sobs overtook me and I let my brother pull me close. I collapsed in his arm and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

"You're safe Maddie. We're here. We'll protect you. Relax," Dean whispered, running his hands through my long, brown, wavy hair.

I felt Sam's arms encompass around me as well.

And for the first time in a long time I felt something other than pain and the cravings for drugs; Love.

--------------------------

We sat there in the parking lot for a few minutes, until I realized what I did. I pushed my brothers off of me and stepped back guarded. "I'm sorry for over-reacting," I said, searching my pockets for my cigarettes, found one and lit it.

"It's ok, you've been through a lot," Sam said, taking a step forward. I stepped back, guarded, ashamed I let myself lose control.

"Listen this has been real nice but I don't even know if you are my brothers. Just drop me off at a bus station and you can forget all about this," I started to walk away when Dean and Sam stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"What are you talking about? We're not just putting you on a bus. Me and Sam have been talking and we wanted to know if you wanted to stay…with us."

"You only want me because you feel bad for me. I get that you feel guilty, but I've survived on my own before and I can do it now," I said, trying to side step them, but they moved along with me.

"Why are you afraid to let us help you?" Sam yelled, his patience with my attitude problem a little strained. Regret immediately clouded his face and Dean looked like he'd seen a ghost. Apparently it was not typical for Sam to react that way.

I wondered why I was afraid myself. For once I had people who stuck their necks out to help me. This was something I always wanted, why was I pushing them away?

"Listen, no one has cared about what I do in a long time. I've done things, things I had to do to survive. You don't want someone like that hanging around you," I looked away, knowing my brother's were staring at me. I flicked my cigarette away and crossed my arms protectively over my chest.

"What happened in the past happened in the past. No one's perfect. And with time, all were asking is to let us be your family," Sam said grabbing my hand. "Oh, and you shouldn't smoke."

I laughed at the sincerity of his comment, "Alright, alright. I'll come with you…geeze," I said with a smile. "So, where do you guys live?"

Dean and Sam just looked at each-other with concern.

"What?"

-

-

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy and Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"_So, where do you guys live?"_

_Dean and Sam just looked at each-other with concern. _

"_What?"_

_-_

-

-

"So basically, you go around popping ghosts and you want me to go with you. What are you fucking nuts?" I could not believe what I just heard. First I find I have family and now their part of a supernatural mafia?

"Look, I know this all seems…strange, but we're telling you the truth; we're not crazy." Sam explained.

"Well we are but that's another story," Dean said with a smile.

"I hate to break it to you but I think you both have a few screws loose. Listen it's been real, it's been fun, but it hasn't been real fun," I grabbed my bag and started to walk away when both of them cornered me…again.

"What is with you blocking my way dude?" I huffed, not enjoying this mother hen stuff they were pulling.

"Listen, I know we sound like a bunch of nuts, and we can't provide with a more stable environment, but we're asking you to trust us," Sam pleaded and even Dean seemed sincere with the gesture.

"I don't trust anyone. I can't afford to," I said, looking around the dusty parking lot. "But I'll go along; I mean what could be worse then getting your ass kicked for how many years."

Dean and Sam looked like they didn't know whether to laugh or be sad.

"Guys, you can laugh, it was a joke."

Laughing nervously, they pulled me into a hug, and escorted me to the car.

"Dude, I can't believe what a sweet car you have; at least you both have good taste!" I threw my bag in the trunk and hopped in the back while Dean drove and Sam sat shotgun.

"I hope you have a tolerance for mullet rock, because you will hear nothing but," Sam said with a slight smile.

"Actually, I don't mind it, but I'm more into the punk/indie scene...depending on my mood."

"HAHA, Sammy must have inherited the crappy music gene," Dean laughed and I smiled.

I was amazed by both of my brother's open acceptance of me as their sister, and I realized in that moment that I haven't been this happy in a long time.

--------------------------------

After three hours in the car, I began to feel sick. I was sweaty, my stomach was cramping, and I couldn't sit still. I needed a hit; I just needed to figure out a way to get the boys to stop.

"Hey guys, I gotta pee. Bad."

With that, we pulled off the highway to a gas station, and I went into the restroom. _That was easier than I thought it would be!_ I snorted a small line that would last me to where we were going but not too much were my brothers could tell. I immediately felt myself calm, and my body relax. I pulled out on my sunglasses, and met them outside.

We stopped at a crappy hotel around 8, got dinner, and settled in for the night. The issue of sleeping was solved easily; I batted my eyelashes and I got my own bed.

"Man, we need to work on our defense man," Dean huffed to Sam, as he set up the sofa for himself.

---------------------------------------

I showered, changed, snorted another line in the bathroom, while my brother's were in the next room. I eyes were blood-shot so I took out my Clear Eyes to lessen the redness; and they turned back into a more normal color. I shuffled out the door and plopped down on my own bed. I flipped on the TV, and began to watch the news when I caught my brothers staring at me. _Oh shit, they knew!_

But I realized they were staring at my bruises, welts, and burn marks that covered my body. I made the mistake of wearing tattered shorts and a ripped t-shirt, the only pajamas I owned, and both saw my bruises and burns in plane sight. _Way to go dumbass!_

"Jesus, Maddie, look at you," Sam said as he sat next to me with the first aid kit. Dean, who looked too pissed to speak, walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry; I made Dean mad at me. I'll go put something else on," I got up to change but Sam pulled me back on the bed.

"Baby, Dean isn't made at you! He's mad that he wasn't there to protect you from all this. Now, let me see those burns, they look infected."

Sammy began to fix me up and I slowly began to feel the walls I had built over the years, crumble in a day. Sam asked if I wanted any pain killers while he patched me up, but I declined. I wasn't feeling anything anyway.

"Hey, why don't we go shopping soon to get you some better clothes? These seem a bit old," Sam said, making small talk while he checked out my numerous injuries. I knew Sam saw the dirt, and blood on pretty much all my clothes and it bothered him.

"That sounds great to me!"I lay back, letting the drugs dull my senses, and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Later, I felt someone tuck me under the covers and when I opened my eyes briefly, it was Dean. He kissed my forehead and climbed into the couch he situated to be closest to the door. I smiled, because it was the first loving kiss I received since my mom died. I let the drugs take me back and I fell into my first fit-full sleep in a long time, knowing my brothers were there.

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!!!!**

-

"Rise and Shine sleepy head!" Dean's goofy face was so close to mine I could have bitten his nose if I wanted to

"What the hell are you doing? Its 8:30 in the morning go away," I moaned, turning my head away from my pest of a big brother.

"Sorry baby, but if you're gonna stay with us you have to train. We need you sharp on hunts or we're all dead!" Dean ripped the covers of my bed.

If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. I grabbed my bag and stormed into the bathroom. A half an hour later, I left the bathroom looking decent. I always considered myself to be kinda pretty. I had deep, green eyes and long brown wavy hair. I had small, full lips and a nice size nose. I was skinny, but that was only because of the drugs I pumped into my system. After the self examination, I met my brothers in our small room.

"Alright jackass, you got me up and it better be worth it!"

-------------------------

We drove to an open field and my brothers set up targets for me to practice shooting. I decided it would be a surprise when they found out I could shoot a gun almost better than they could and defend myself well. When you live where I live and you've seen what I've seen, you know how to fight; I just never could fight Mr. Johnson.

Dean handed me a gun and I hit every target. Both looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Where I come from, you can shoot a gun by ten hunny, even the girls."

During our self defense "lesson" I kicked both of their asses. While they were lying on the field panting, I stood above them and mocked, "When you're used to getting knocked around a lot, you pick up some moves. Maybe I wasn't the one who needed training after all."

They pulled me down and the next half hour we rolled and wrestled with each other, our laughs and yells echoing in the trees.

-----------------------

We went to the local diner and loaded up on food. I was beginning to be sick again and I needed to get back to the hotel, fast. "Hey boys, are we going back to the hotel?"

Dean took a moment to stop shoveling in food and said, "Yea, why?"

"No reason, I just don't feel well, and I'm tired. I kinda wanna lay down."

Fifteen minutes later we reached the motel. I was the first one in and I ran into the bathroom.

-----------------------------------

Little did I know, by brothers were growing suspicious of my behavior.

"Don't you notice this Dean? Something is off," Sam said as he leaned on the Impala.

"Sam, she's a girl, they always spend a million years in the bathroom!"

"No Dean, not like Maddie. When we picked her up, she asked Mr. Johnson about a stash. I think she may be on drugs Dean."

"I don't know, but she's jus beginning to trust us and I don't wanna loose that. We'll jus keep an eye on her."

I came out of the bathroom as they came in. "Hey," I said lazily and I crashed on the bed, an obvious dazed expression on my face.

"See what I mean," Sam whispered to Dean as the made their way inside

"We'll get to the bottom of this. And if it's what we think it is, we gotta help her," Dean whispered back.

------------------------------------

After sleeping off the initial high, I woke to find my brothers watching T.V.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, are you up for a trip to the mall?" Dean asked with a big goofy grin.

"Sure, I've never bought new clothes before. I normally wear the left-overs of the Johnson's," I said, gathering myself up for the trip.

We spent three hours at the mall, much to the chagrin of Dean, but I got a totally new wardrobe and clothes for hunting. It took us three hours because everything I picked out was immediately put back by my brothers. Eventually we learned o compromise; it could be short, but not to short, and it can be v-neck, but not too revealing. I went to Victoria's Secret by myself, both boys found excuses to go anywhere but inside.

Sam even bought me a purse and all new makeup and an amazing new lip gloss that I was currently sporting. Dean went into the old record store and Sam and I sat outside on a bench munching on a pretzel.

"So how are you doing," Sam asked, putting a piece of pretzel in his mouth.

"I'm ok I guess. I'm just not used to people actually caring you know. It's weird."

"Well get used to it babe, because with Dean and I around, you'll never…"

Sam didn't finish his sentence; he grabbed his head and winced and moaned in pain.

"Sam, Sammy!" I took his arm and held him before he hit the floor.

"Dean! Help!" I screamed, completely terrified.

I had a death grip on Sam, holding his body close to mine, afraid this was all a dream and he would be ripped away from me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately jumped into action.

"Don't take him from me! I'll kill you!" I looked up to see who it was; it was only Dean.

"Hey, hey it's ok. No one's gonna take him away," Dean said calmly, reaching over to grab Sam.

"Hey little buddy, rise and shine. What's going on in that weird head of yours?"

Sam began to stir at Dean's words, and suddenly sat up, "Dean! Where's Maddie?"

"Dude, I'm right here chill," I said.

Sam reached up and cupped my face in his hands. "Oh sorry, I didn't notice you," Sam awkwardly got to his feet, with help from Dean and me.

"What the hell was that? Why did you wake up all worried about me?"

Dean and Sam gave each other hesitant looks. A crowd had gathered around us asking if the tall boy was indeed alright.

"I'm fine everyone. Thanks for the concern," Sam said pulling both Dean and I away.

Neither of them said anything about what just happened on the walk to the car. Reaching for the handle, I still didn't understand what had them both upset.

"Can someone please fill me in on what the hell just happened?"

Both my brothers looked at me. Finally Sam spoke, almost in a whisper.

"I have visions. I can see things that haven't happened yet and sometimes Dean and I are able to stop them from happening."

"Dude this is getting weirder and weirder. Visions…you're kidding right? Well what was it about, this "so called" vision?"

Sam looked at Dean, then me,

"You," he whispered.

**Uh Oh!!! What did he see???? you'll have to wait and see!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy and Review!!!**

-

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you Madison. You were in my vision."

"Well I hope it was a good one, did I win the lottery?" I smiled.

By the look on Sam's face, I figured it wasn't a happy one. "What did you see Sam?"

Reaching for the door Dean tried to ease the situation, "Listen let's not talk about this here, let's go back to the hotel and figure it all out."

"Like hell! Sam what did you see about me!" Sam continued to look at his feet. Reluctantly he raised his head but his eyes never caught my own.

"You were in a bathroom, somewhere; You looked in pain, you slumped over and stopped breathing," Sam said it all in one breath, as if the words caused hurt to even speak.

"You had a vision about my death… MY DEATH!!!!" I screamed at him. I couldn't believe it, what the hell was going on?!!?

"Mad listen, I'm sorry, I can't control it," Sam pleaded.

"Can it psychic wonder, I've had enough! Supernatural and visions…whatever!" I walked away from both of them; I just needed time to cool off.

"Wait Maddie!" Sam screamed, but Dean told him to let me go.

"Let her cool off Sam. It's a lot to handle." Dean and Sam got into the car and decided to wait until I returned.

------------------------------------------

As I walked into the mall, I felt the oh too familiar tug the drugs continued to have on my body. Outside of the mall bathroom, I dropped my favorite lipstick out of my purse that I had just bought with Sam. _Great, why don't I just get struck by lightening now too! _

I walked into the bathroom and went into a stall. I didn't pay attention to how big my hit was, because I was still furious at the situation. _This will mellow me out enough to go back to the hotel. _

I walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror. Something wasn't right, at all; I couldn't breathe! I slid down the wall in total pain, feeling my body slide out of total control. _Jesus, this was Sam's vision!_ I didn't own a cell-phone to call for help. God, _I hope they find me soon…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were waiting in the car for Madison.

"Dude it's been fifteen minutes, we should check on her," Sam sighed, knee bobbing as he looked out the window.

"She needs to cool off you know? She's been through a lot and-"Dean shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Sam, what was Maddie wearing in your vision?"

"I don't know, what does it matter?" Sam huffed.

"Just answer me dammit!"Dean said with a anxious look on his face.

"Umm I didn't really get a good look; I was looking at her face the whole time but-" Sam's eyes opened in horror. "Dean! She was wearing what she has on today! I didn't realize it until now!"

"Son of a Bitch! Where was she in the vision?"

"Umm, she was in a bathroom, I think, it looked like a public bathroom!"

The boys got out of the car and sprinted towards the mall. "Ok how many bathrooms do you think there are in the mall?" Dean asked.

"At least three or four! Dammit!" Sam sighed, spinning around trying to find a restroom. Just before the GAP, he saw a sign for the Restroom.

"Dean, there's one there!" They ran to the bathroom, but there was no sign of Maddie. The sprinted down the mall, searching for another restroom, pushing random shoppers out of their way.

"Here's one!" Dean yelled. They ran down the hallway when Sam stopped.

"Why are you stopping Sam?" But Sam was looking at something on the floor. He raced over to the object and picked it up.

"Dean, this is her lipstick- glossy- thing!"

Dean and Sam burst through the door or the ladies room, and saw their sister passed out on the floor. "Maddie!" They both screamed.

Dean rolled Madison over and checked for a pulse and if she was breathing. "Shit she's not breathing!" Dean began to do mouth to mouth while Sam looked on helplessly.

"Come on Maddie, Come on!" Sam begged, the thought of losing his sister this soon was unbearable.

After what seemed like forever, Madison inhaled a shaky breath, then another, then another.

"D-D-Dean," she whispered weakly.

"Yea baby we're both here. Just relax."

------

"I'm gonna be sick," I whispered and Dean and Sam scrambled to gently get me to a toilet. I vomited like I have never experienced in my life.

"Easy, baby, easy," Sam whispered to me, rubbing my back.

I finished ten minutes later, sat back into Dean's arms, and began to violently shake.

"I,I,I'm soorr-rry I didn'tttt bellliiievvvvee youu SSSammmy," I said before the darkness took me again.

-----

Dean and Sam looked at each other, shocked and distraught over what had jus taken place.

"Dean I think she almost OD'd," Sam said, looking at Dean as he rocked Maddie and pushed her hair away from her face.

"I know, and I never want to see her like this again," he whispered tears threatening to spill down his face.

"I have never felt like this for anyone but you Sammy. She's the only girl who has ever stolen my heart." He looked back down at her, a lone tear slipped silently from his face to hers.

"I promise, Sammy, we'll get her off of whatever she's on. I promise I'll make everything right by her. I swear it."

Sam had never heard his brother speak they way he just had, ever. Sam nodded and watched as Dean picked their baby sister up and made the trip back to the car in silence.

-

-

**Good? Bad? Let me know!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

-

Dean paced the hotel room, waiting for Madison to wake up. Sam sat on Madison's bed, continuing to wipe her sweaty brow.

"Have you decided how were gonna handle things when she waked up?" Sam asked.

"Umm…kinda. We're gonna tell her we know she does drugs and we're gonna help her stop."

"Dean, that sounds great, but when she finds out, she's gonna flip. I mean, she's addicted to a drug, and god only knows what it is. A friend of mine from Stanford had a brother who was a heroine addict. The withdraw almost killed him and we didn't talk to his family for a year." Sam turned back to Madison, "I don't think I could handle that…"

"I know Sam, me too. We're just gonna tell we love her and she needs to stop. We'll help her every step of the way."

"Just remember Dean, she's probably gonna say some terrible things, but it's just the drugs. Her body has become dependant on this, its not going to be easy at all."

"Sam, did your friend say withdraw hurt?" Dean looked uncertain. He didn't want to cause his sister any more pain then she had already experienced in her short life.

"Yea, it's painful. Headaches, backaches, cramping, nausea, muscle pain, vomiting, cold flashes, and in the long run could start severe depression. I mean not every person experiences the same thing."

Dean continued his pacing, until he heard a soft whimper from the bed. He ran to the bed and took Madison's other hand. Sam had grabbed the other.

"Hey baby, open your eyes."

-------------------------

_Shit_, was my first thought. Everything was so loud and bright. I felt my brothers holding my hands, coaxing me out of the comfortable darkness.

"Hey boys," I said cracking my eyes just enough to see my brothers. They were both beaming at me, and I smiled back. "Well that sucked."

Dean helped me sit up while Sam got me a glass of water and some Advil. I would have preferred some vodka, but beggars can't be choosers. We all sat in silence and I knew that they knew. My first thought was to be honest and tell them, but the drugs told me to lie. I was torn between the two, but the hunger for drugs clouded my better judgment.

"Mad, what happened in the bathroom?" Sam finally asked.

"I don't know. I went to the bathroom, then just passed out." I got up and walked away from them. I grabbed my purse and attempted to make my way to the bathroom. I was already feeling the nagging pull.

Both Dean and Sam jumped up and blocked my way to the bathroom. "Ha ha guys move. I gotta pee." I tried to move around them but they kept moving in front of me.

"Guys what the hell?"

"Do you really have to go to the bathroom or do you need another hit?" Sam asked calmly.

"What are you talking about? I have to go to the bathroom. And take a hit of what?"

"Madison, you have been making nothing but excuses to go to the bathroom, and always with your bag or your purse. When we left the Johnson's, you asked for his stash. And today, you almost OD'd. Listen Dean and I want to help you, you just have to let us."

Sam and Dean's eyes were teary and I knew they wanted to help me. Hell, I wanted their help, but I couldn't bare facing life without the drugs. They were a coping mechanism, an escape, a dependency.

Most people had family to depend on, and for two years, I only had drugs to depend on. I knew what would happen once I snorted cocaine. I could depend on that. But now, I had two people I could lean on. But still, my mind raced, trying to find a way to get out of this mess.

"Your crazy, both of you," I hadn't realized it, but my voiced raised in desperation.

"If you have nothing to hide, empty your purse," Dean said.

I was shocked when Dean was the one who said this. He had said nothing during the interrogation so far so I figured I could use that to my advantage.

I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lie anymore. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I put my head down and took the drugs out of my purse. I placed them on the table, still eyeing them hungrily. Sam went to grab my drugs, but I grabbed his arm and pushed it back.

"Don't touch it," I hissed.

_Jesus were did that come from!_

I began to pace back and forth, rubbing my hands up and down my jeans. My mind didn't want them but my body needed it, went crazy for it.

"Madison, were is the rest?" Dean asked quietly.

_Don't tell him, Don't do it, _my body screamed. The tug of war that raged inside was incomprehensible.

"Umm. I uh… in my bag, the left pocket."

Dean made his way to my bag, and I had to stop myself from tackling him right there. He retrieved my stash and placed it on the table.

"Ok Madison, you have to make a choice. We can help you if you let us. Do you want us to?" Sam pleaded.

_God, what do I do?_

I continued to pace, unsure of what I wanted. I knew I had to stop, because I knew it would kill me someday.

But to finally stop…

"Ok."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Ok what?" Dean asked.

"I wanna stop, I have too," I couldn't believe I just said that.

I sat on my bed, looking at my hands, tears rolling down my face.

"God you have no idea how much I want it."

Dean sat on my right and Sam sat on my left. "Listen, this is gonna be tough, but we'll be here, every step of the way," Dean said and I only I nodded.

"Maddie, what are you on? When did you start?" Dean asked

"It was two years ago, I was fifteen. It was after Mr. Johnson …Well, I was in a lot of pain, and I couldn't handle it. I wanted the pain to stop. I saw the lines of cocaine on the coffee table …and I just did it. And I've been doing it ever since. It was the only thing I could depend on..."

"Well now it isn't," Dean said and he kissed my hand. I got up off the bed and started pacing, they sharing and caring moment ruined by my growing hunger.

"It's not that easy!" I yelled. "You both think you can waltz in here and change me? I'm damaged goods, I don't deserve they way you both treat me. I'm a drug addict, your little sister !Don't you understand that? You can't fix things that are already broken! I guess John Winchester is glad he got rid of me when he did… The Johnson's' had it right all long, I'm useless! It's all my fault and it always has been! I don't know if I can do this…I can't!" I sobbed, collapsing in front of the TV.

Both Dean and Sam got off the bed and looked at me, both visibly upset at my outburst.

"Baby, none of this is your fault! You hear me? You are not damaged goods or useless. We don't care what you have done in the past because all that matters is who you choose to be now! We love you Madison Winchester and we will get you through this, even if you can't see yourself doing it. We will be strong enough for you. Look at me baby!" Dean said, cupping my face in both of his hands.

"We will never leave you, ever. And I am sorry, so sorry you had such a hard life. But Sam and I, were here now, and you're gonna have to do a hell of a lot worse to get rid of us," He wiped my tears off my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

"You really love me?" I whispered.

"More than anything in the world," Sam said.

I pulled them both into a hug and we sat there for a while. I was the first on to stir from the boys.

"I hate to break our little lifetime movie up but I stink. I'm going to shower," I said and left them to shower.

----------------------------------------------

I stepped into the shower, and I smiled. _They love me. _I knew what was coming up would suck royally but I had my brothers with me and they would help me.

When I got out of the shower, the boys had removed the drugs from the table and Sam had made me soup.

"I hope you like soup, it'll keep your strength up," Sam said.

I could already feel the desperate need start to grip my body. I made my way to the table, surprised on how unsteady I was on my feet. I reached a shaky hand towards the spoon and began to eat.

Less than five minutes later, I was throwing it back up. Dean was there to help me up and guided me back to bed. I felt weak, nauseous, and pain erupted in my body.

"Oh god," I groaned. I couldn't get comfortable, my body ached. I curled into the fetal position and hid my face in the bed.

"What can we do Mad?" Sam asked rubbing my back.

"You could give me my damn drugs back!" I barked. I couldn't even control what was going on. I had never become so desperate for something in my entire life.

"I can't do this!" I cried over and over hoping they would answer my pleas. "I need it, please!"

Minutes felt like hours and nothing I could do eased my pain. I was exhausted, but couldn't sleep, my body ached and my head felt like it would explode. The only thing that got me through were my brothers. They sat next to be, wiping my sweat and giving words of encouragement.

"Pleassssse, Deaaaan, please I, I –I- I can't do this anymore," I cried, I had reached my end. I felt like I was going crazy. My skin felt like it was crawling with bugs, and I scratched my arms and face mercilessly.

"Stop, stop baby," Sam said has he pulled my arms back

"Jjjjust letttt me takkkke one moorrre hit," I pleaded, willing to do anything at this point to get my fix.

"Madison your doing so good! You don't need this. You think you do but you don't! You're better and stronger than you think you are! You have been through more than I have seen any person endure and you're a better person for it. You're a Winchester, and we never give up," Dean said, holding my shaking body to his chest rocking me back and forth.

"Tthhhank yooouuu ffoor not giving uppp on me," I whispered, trying to pull myself back together. But it would be a long night...

-

-


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

-

Sam and Dean settled in for the night, falling asleep around 2. I still could not find peace not matter what I did. _I have to find them, I need it._

Quietly, I climbed out of bed and searched for my most desired possession. I looked through the drawers, the cabinets, and finally searched their bags. In the bottom of Dean's bag, rolled in a shirt, was my cocaine.

I crawled into the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at my drugs and it dawned on me that if I took a hit right now, I'd never stop. I would have let my brothers down. But I wanted it; needed it. It was almost calling to me, saying I was worthless with out it.

I emptied the bag a little and used a piece of paper from the garbage to create a line. I leaned over the counter, preparing myself for the hit when I stopped. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was actually surprised by what I saw. I was so desperate I was willing to throw everything I worked for so hard away.

I scooped up the line and put it into my hand and crawled to the toilet. I opened the bag and stopped; after this there would be no turning back. I dumped the bags into the toilet and brushed my hands clean on the drugs and let out a strangled sob. I curled back into the fetal position on the bathroom floor, shaking from withdraw and sobs.

Just then Dean and Sam burst through the bathroom floor.

"Maddie, what did you do? Did you take the drugs?" Sam asked as they both crouched in front of me.

"I fffflllushed thhhhem dddown the tttoileeet," I sobbed.

Dean looked and Sam, they both had thought the worse. Dean leaned down, scooped me up like a child and carried my shaking, sweaty boy back to the bed.

"I-I-I haddd too gget riiddd of themmm. I knewww they werrre herrre and I-I-I was afraid I'ddd tryy n sttteallll theeemmm,"I moaned.

I felt Dean and Sam place their arms around my seizing body, and continued to wipe away my sweat, stop my scratching hands, and trying to hold conversations that would keep my mind off of the pain.

Some point in the night I fell asleep and found myself in a full blown nightmare.

----------------------------

_I was seven years old again, and I was excited to come home and show my mom the picture I made for her._

"_Mommy!Mommy!,"but I heard nothing but silence. I looked all over the downstairs and she wasn't there. I ran upstairs still calling for her and ran into her bedroom. I walked in and sat on her bed. "Mommy?"_

_Splat, Splat._

_I felt something hit my Barney book bag and when I looked up…._

"_No MOMMMMYYYYYY!" She was on the ceiling…and fire came from no where. I tried to reach her but the fire spread to quickly. I ran to the door and tried to open it but unlike real life, it didn't open. _

_The it changed I was outside my hotel room. I walked in and sat on the bed. "Boys?"_

_Splat, Splat._

_Completely terrified, I looked up and saw…my brothers…faces twisted in pain, their stomachs' bleeding…_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dean!!! Sam!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave me!!!"_

Dean and Sam were sleeping when they heard their sister start to moan and whisper, "Mommy."

They watched her, and noticed how her body completely tensed and she started to scream for them, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dean!!! Sam!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave me!!!"

-------------------------------------

Both brothers jumped into action, ready to fight the unknown attacker. But when they saw Madison was struggling in their sleep, they relaxed slightly.

"Maddie wake up, come on wake up!"

The watched as she continued to thrash and fight whatever was holding her there.

"MADDIE!" Dean yelled, shaking her a little harder.

Finally, she did wake up, disoriented and confused. "Dean…Sam?"

"Yea Maddie we're both here. You ok?"

"Don't leave me…please…fire…don't go please," she sobbed.

Sam scooped her up and Dean held her hands.

"We're not going anywhere kid."

Sam and Dean looked at each-other. Both knew what the other was thinking. _God how much more will she suffer?_ Exhaustion and fear was written all over their faces as their sister was claimed by sleep again.

------------------------------------------

The next few days were all the same; filled with agony. And my brothers handled it like champions. They put up with everything I threw at them, from almost killing Sam when he put a blanket on me to trying to sneak out and get some drugs. They had to do everything short of handcuffing me to one of them to stop me.

No one bought up the nightmare and I didn't mention it. That was one can of worms that did not need to be opened…yet.

The days got better and better, easier and easier and for the first time I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. My brothers got me to eat, the first attempts failed when I got sick. But soon my body settled enough to eat, shower, and walk on my own. We celebrated my 18th birthday with a small cake and a couple of rented movies, and just enjoying each other's company.

It was almost two weeks since I kicked the drugs, and I sat in a chair looking out the hotel window. Dean went to get food and it was just me and Sam.

"Hey kid, what you doing?" Sam asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Nothing, I'm bored…I'm ready to leave this hotel and all the shit that happened behind."

"Well, Dean says we should hang around another week, make sure you're feeling 100. Then we figured we could start some small jobs."

"Jobs? Oh you mean, killing dead things? God that is so weird, don't you want something else?"

"Well I did, for a while. I actually went to Stanford."

"Holy shit! Why'd you stop?"

"Well, I was with this girl for a long time and she was killed by a demon. So I got sucked back in, wanting to finally find this thing and kill it," Sam's eyes were sad, and it made me feel terrible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you upset. But you said finally, you met this thing before?"

Sam's eyes turned angry and I immediately felt bad for bringing it up.

"Well the same thing killed my mom when I was six months. That's how we started this; Dad, Dean, and I."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. But, can I ask you, umm, how she died?"

"They were both pinned to the ceiling, stomachs slashed."

I face paled, my breathing hitched and I got panicked. "Sam, please tell me you're lying right now."

"No baby I'm not. What's wrong?"

"Sam, my mom, she died the same way when I was seven, I found her on…on the..the ceiling…"

"Oh my God."

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, i have some bad news. i'm leaving for my spring break today and i won;t be able to update this story for a while. Because i have the story finished on my computer at school, i won;t be able to update this story from here. There's A Place for Us, and The kill i will be able to bc i don't have the next chapter's written! I'm sooooo sorry!!!! I promise not to leave it with a cliffy!!!**

-

-

-

Sam and I layed on the hotel bed, starring at the ceiling.

"Dude, I can't believe this. It's gotta mean something right? I mean your mom and my mom dying the same way?"

"I'm sure it does, we'll just wait till Dean gets back and see what he has to say," Sam said quietly.

"Sam where's John? Not that I give a rats ass but why isn't he here for you boys?"

"It's because he's missing. The last time we saw him, he told us about you, we went our separate ways. The only reason why we know he's alive is we get coordinates to gigs."

"Oh."

We continued to lay there, but I was still restless. Sam could tell, by my constant repositioning on the bed.

"Mad, you got ants in your pants or what?"

"I can't calm my body and my brain down…Dammit!" I sighed.

"Here," Sam said reaching into his bag and getting a book, "Read this. It'll give you something to do."

"No it's ok, thanks though."

I would have loved to pick up the book and start reading. But there was one small problem; I couldn't read. When I was young, I was diagnosed with Dyslexia, and I never got the help I needed to read in foster care.

"No, Mad try it."

I picked up the book, opened it to the first page, and attempted to read. After five minutes I put the book down. Sighing, I rolled over again.

"Madison you don't like it?"

"No."

With some trepidation he finally asked, "Madison can you read?"

I looked at Sam with total shock and shame. Tears welled up in my eyes, yet another thing I was ashamed about in my life. "No," I whispered.

"Hey, hey it's ok! I'll help you. I'll teach you how to read. I promise."

We picked up the book and stumbled through the first two pages, me reading while Sam explained what I just read. In a half hours time, we finished five pages and Dean finally showed up.

"Hey losers, what are you doing?" Dean laughed as he set the fast food on the table.

Sam looked at me, knowing my secret embarrassed me and simply told Dean we were doing some light reading.

"Cool…weirdo's."

"We'll pick this up later. It'll be our little secret," Sam whispered, kissing my forehead and went to the food.

"God I'm starving!"

"Are you ever not?" Dean laughed, getting a disgruntled look from Sam.

"Bite me, ass."

-------------------------------------

We ate our lunches, laughing and joking with each other. I was enjoying life with out my drugs and it was odd. I felt…normal. That is…until Sam opened his big mouth.

"Dean, while you were out Mad and I were talking and we realized something. Umm, her mom was killed the same way Jess and Mom was."

Dean spit his soda all over the table. "What?" he yelled, causing me to jump and Sam to wince.

"Yea, Dean, we have to figure out what is going on here."

"Hey can I ask a question, why does this thing keep attacking us?" I asked, still completely confused by the whole thing.

"Well, what Dean, Dad, and I have pieced together, it normally goes after children on their six month birthday, like me. Apparently the Demon has plans for me, and children like me. Because of our gifts."

"Wait, Sammy this thing is after you? How do we stop it?" I asked

"We don't know, yet. That's what we've been doing. Hunting things on our quest for the demon," Dean said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Wait, it kills the mother of children it "wants"? Does that mean it wants me too?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other; apparently this thought didn't enter their head.

"We don't know for sure, but I promise, nothing bad is gonna happen to either of you. Not while I'm around," Dean promised. We finished our meal in silence, all having too much on our minds.

Dean's cell phone ringing brought us all out of our thoughts.

"Oh shit! Sammy its Dad!"

---------------------------------------------

"Dad, where are you? Are you hurt?"

Rage filled me, the name I have hated my entire life was speaking to one of the only people I trust in the world. Sam and I waited silently, listening to half of the conversation.

"Yea we're fine. We found Madison and she's with us."

"Ok, what's the address?"

"Ok, we'll meet you there. Bye."

Dean hung up the phone and turned back to us. "Dad wants us to meet him in Nevada, as soon as possible."

Sam and Dean started packing all the gear and I stood their flabbergasted. "Wait, we're just supposed to meet him after Sam told me he was missing for how many months? I'm sorry to break it to you boys but I think your dad loves you as much as he did me and my mom."

"Bullshit! There has to be a reason why he disappeared! Why he left you! Why he needs us there! So pack your stuff," Dean turned around and continued packing.

"No. I'm not going to see the man who ruined my life!"

It was Sam's turn to speak. "Listen Mad I know your not Dad's biggest fan, hell sometimes neither am I. But I think you should meet him. Maybe even work some issues out. Aren't you even curious why he left?"

"Of course I'm curious. But if you think I'm just going to jump into his arms and pretend he's my father, you've got another thing coming."

Dean finished packing and turned, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Madison, we understand the feelings that you have towards Dad. But it would mean a lot to both of us if you just met him. We're family; he is your family, and our Dad. You would have to meet him sooner or later."

"Would it really mean that much to you?"

"Yea kid it would."

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH, fine dammit. But do not expect me to like him or start bonding. He missed out way to long ago."

I finished packing, we loaded the car. We pulled out on the highway and in less than seven hours, I would be meeting the man who abandoned my family. Was that screwed up or what?

---------------------------------------------------

Have you ever been so nervous you didn't know whether to laugh, cry, pee your pants, or run away screaming? Well those were my exact emotions standing at the door of John Winchester's hotel room. We got our own room a few doors down and after unloading, I was facing a bland peach door, number 112 at Bob's Delux Motel.

"It'll be fine Madison" Dean said, reaching back to give my shoulder an affirming squeeze.

"Um hmm," I replied, not trusting myself to speak. As angry as I was at this man, I was terrified of meeting him. He already had two children and it appeared he didn't want one more. The door opened, and there he was…John Winchester.

"Hey boys," He smiled pulling both my brothers into hug, bear hugs. They stepped back and John and I just stared at each other.

"Hello Madison," He said quietly, taking me in. "You look just like your mother. You're beautiful."

"Thanks," I said shortly, pushing my hair behind my ears, staring at my feet the entire time.

"So, umm can we come in?" Sam asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Sure of course." We all walked in; Sam and I sat on the bed while Dean sat next to John at the table.

"So Dad, why did you call us? I mean we haven't seen you in a while." Sam asked.

"We'll get to that. I just want to spend sometime with my kids," John said with a smile.

I couldn't help but snort at the comment. All three looked at me.

"Did I say something funny?" John asked.

"Yea actually you did. When did you ever start giving a shit about me? Or hell even giving a shit about your boys?" I snapped, years of frustration coming to a head inside my mind.

"Listen Madison. I know you probably don't like me-"

"You got that right. Listen John, the only reason why I can was because my brothers asked me to. If they hadn't, I would have never even considered it. As far as I'm concerned, we have nothing to say to each other. Your actions proved a hell of a lot louder than your words ever could." I got up and made my way to the door, "I'll meet you guys back at the room," and slammed the door.

I walked back to our room and went into the bathroom to cool down. I splashed water on my face and took deep breaths. _Nothing is gonna get accomplished by the way your acting!_ I left the bathroom and walked back outside. I sneaked up to my John's room and I could here my brothers and John having an argument.

"- If you would just calm down Dean-"

"No Dad, I don't want you excuses right now."

"Dean, Madison's mother and I…we were only together for a short amount of time. And I didn't feel the same way towards her as I did Mary. But we were together and Madison's birth was not planned."

"Dad, just shut up! Again, Sam and I cleaned up after your mess dad! Your mistake! Just like we have in the past-"

_Oh God, they thin I'm a mistake. _They all felt this way…they all wish I was never born…

I ran back to our room and collected all my stuff. I wrote I quick note to the boys.

_Sam and Dean,_

_I'm sorry I was a mistake you had to clean up after. You don't have to feel responsible for me or take care of me anymore. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you and your father._

_Madison_

Sobbing, I took one more sweep around the hotel room, and left.

-

-


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this is the last chapter I'll post until I'm back from spring break!!!! Enjoy and review!!!**

-

-

-

Back in John's room, the argument continued, the part Madison didn't hear…

"Dad, just shut up! Again, Sam and I cleaned up after your mess dad! Your mistake! Just like we have in the past-"

"Dean Winchester watch your tongue!" John growled. "Madison may have been unplanned, but she was never a mistake! I let her and her mother go because I knew what would happen if I stayed." John said, deflating like a balloon, going from angry to sorrowful in seconds.

"I called Elizabeth every day and even visited when I could. Then I got news…she was killed, by the same god forsaken thing that took Mary. All this time I thought I was protecting them…I should have been there; maybe I could have saved her. I arrived too late…they had already placed Madison in foster care. For me to even think of getting her would have an inquiry into our lives…and ghost hunting isn't actually a career."

John rubbed the back of his neck and sat on the bed. "I thought Madison would be safer, away from this, in foster care…I guess I was wrong. What happened to her there?" John looked up at his boys, concern flickering in his eyes.

"Dad she was abused, severely. They got her hooked on cocaine and only two weeks ago we were able to get her to stop. She thinks you hate her and you didn't want her Dad. You have to talk to her, make things right," Sam said, pacing the hotel room.

"Where is she now?" John asked, standing up moving towards the door.

"Most likely in our room. We'll come with you, she doesn't like feeling cornered," Dean said, and led them out of the room.

Upon entering their room, Madison wasn't there.

"Maddie? Mad were are you?" Sam called.

All three men searched the small room, panicking as to were she could be.

"Shit!" Sam hissed. "She must have heard part of our fight. Look," Sam gave the note to Dean and John.

"Dammit! We gotta find her…NOW!" John yelled, gathering guns and ammunition.

"Whoa Dad, We're just as concerned as you are…what aren't you telling us?" Dean stated

"This is why I had you get her in the first place and have you all meet me here. The Demon wants her boys, probably even more than Sam."

"What?!? Why?!?" Sam gasped.

"Long ago, the Demon had a lover, an evil, twisted female demon, but a group of hunters banished her back to hell. The Demon has found a way to bring her back to earth, but she needs a body. He wants your sister boys… to bring her back."

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Dean screamed, pacing back and forth across the room.

All the men were getting their weapons and bags together to begin the search. On leaving the room, John spat out orders.

"Ok. We all split up. Dean, you check all the local hotels and bus stations. Sam you go to town, look for her there. If either of you find her, call each other then me. I'll do the same," John said, hoping into his truck.

"Where are you going Dad?" Dean asked, starting the Impala.

"I'm checking every bar within the tri-state area. I mean, she is a Winchester isn't she?" John said with a small smile.

With that John and Dean peeled out of the lot, Sam driving with Dean until he dropped him off in town.

------------------------------------------------------------

So since drugs were a no go these days, drowning my sorrows in liquor seemed the only option.

I was downing my seventh shot of vodka when a bar patron staggered over to me.

"This seat taken doll?" he slurred.

"You even think of sitting next to me I'll break your fucking knee caps," I growled, not in the mood for anything.

"Whoa, feisty aren't you?"

"Dude your about two seconds from me murdering your alcoholic ass!" _Geez, wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black?_

"Don't be pissy honey, I jus wanna get to know you-"

Suddenly the man was turned around and shoved up against the bar. "I believe she asked you to fuck off!" The man, whose face was hidden, punched the man, knocking him out cold.

My defender turned around and it was none other than John Winchester.

"Oh Christ. I think I'll take my chanced with that dude. Yo! I need another shot!" I yelled drunkenly to the bartender.

"Madison, what are you doing here?" John asked sitting next to me.

"Sorry Johnny Boy but I'm entirely too drunk to even give a shit about what you have to say," I downed my shot and asked for another one.

"Umm, I think she's had enough."

"Screw off buddy! Since when have you ever given a shit about me?"

"Madison Winchester, I understand that you are mad and intoxicated, but you have no right to speak to me like this, or treat your brothers the way you did!" John said sternly.

I got the shot I wanted, and downed it. "Leave me alone. I'm just your misssstake anyway right? I heard Dean tell you thatttt, yup I did. Don't trip guilt me buddy, because I don't give a shit." I slurred, grabbing my bag and staggering to the door.

"Madison wait!" John chased after me.

I walked as fast I could, but it's harder than you think when you're incredibly intoxicated. I could hear John walking fast behind me.

"Stop Following me! What don't you get? You left me and my mom. She died and you weren't there! She always told me yous was a good man and that you loved us. But you never came and got me! I prayed and you abandoned me!" I screamed drunkenly, big tears now rolling down my face.

"Madison, it was never my intention to abandon you and your mother! I tried to find you I swear. But with what my life is like, I figured you be safer away from me."

"Well you were wrong John; I got my ass kicked, daily! And if that wasn't bad enough I got called every name in the book!" I heard the Impala's throaty growl pull into the parking lot and before the car was even in park, the boys were running towards me.

"God Maddie, we were so scared!" Dean ran towards me but I backed up.

"Don't you said enough at the hotel? I know how you really feel, Deaaaaaan! Don't pretend!"

"Mad are you drunk?" Sam asked, taking a cautious step towards me.

"Of course I am. Just another one of my amazing qualities! Didn't you know I solve all the rest of my problems with some drinks?" I yelled.

I stumbled backwards but caught myself. Sam reached out a hand to help steady me but i pushed it away.

"Come on Mad. Why don't we go back to the hotel, take a nice shower and in the morning sort it all out? How's that sound?"

Being ridiculously drunk I asked what seemed important at the time:

"Do you have food there? I'm really hungry?" All three looked at me, unsure if I actually just said that.

"Umm yea Mad, we have some food." Sam coaxed, hoping I would agree.

"Ok let's go!" I said, unsteadily. "Stay away from me," I pointed at John.

Sam came over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Sam, you don't think I'm a mistake like John and Dean do, do you?"

"Not at all and neither do they."

I started to giggle and Sam looked at me questioningly. "What's so funny ladybug?"

"I said do do…HAHAHAHAHA"

"Sweet Lord," Sam smiled, leading me to the Impala.

-------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning, hung over. What a surprise! I was the first one up, Sam and Dean shared one bed and John slept on the floor. I got up, got showered and dressed. Everyone was still in bed, so I went to the café down the street and got breakfast.

-------------------------------------

John rolled over. _How the hell did the old man end up on the floor?_ John stood up, nursing all his aches, and realized Madison wasn't in her bed. "Shit!" he hissed.

The hotel room swung open, and Madison walked in with four coffees and bagels.

--------------------------------------

"Hey," I said quietly, shutting the door as quietly as I could. I set the stuff down on the table and began to eat.

"Hi. Thanks for breakfast." John said, sitting in the chair across from me.

"Well I figured I probably made an ass out of myself when I was drunk so it's my apology to the boys."

We ate in awkward silence, each waiting for the other to start "the conversation."

"Madison, we need to talk."

"Go ahead."

"I guess I should explain to you what happened. Your mom and I dated for a while when she became pregnant with you. She knew about what I did, and I decided that to keep you both safe. I thought it would be the best, give you a better chance. I talked to your mother, every day and I visited when I could. I never wanted you to feel abandoned."

"Then why didn't you come and get me when she died? Especially since she died the same way your wife did?" I asked raising my voice, trying not to wake the boys.

"I did."

"You what?" I whispered.

"I came but you were already in the system. At the time, I did not have a stable home. If they would have looked into my life, they would have taken Sam and Dean away from me. I had lost you, and your mom, and I couldn't handle loosing them too. I tried to find you, without the systems help but…I just want you to know, I never stopped loving you, and you were always my little girl."

Completely crying now, I felt some of my animosity slowly slip away. I still had a hard time accepting what happened but now I understood why.

"Madison, all I'm asking, in time, is that you give me a chance to get to know you, and maybe, even be your Dad."

I couldn't believe this strong man was crying, just like I was.

"We can try," I hiccupped.

"Can I have a hug Madison?" John asked.

"Yea, I think I can do that," I stood up and got a hug from the person I needed to be hugged by most.

"Aww look at this. Last night, she was screaming at him and this morning they're friends!" John and I looked over to see Sam and Dean sitting up in bed smiling.

"You shit heads! You were listening the whole time?"

"Yep!" they both smiled. I laughed at them and turned back to John. "Listen, it's gonna take a long time. I have a lot of years of frustration built up against you. But with time, I think we'll get along just fine."

Sam and Dean came over kissed my head, and then pushed me out of the way to get to the food.

"Nice, real nice. Is that the thanks I get?" I pretended to be mad

"Uhh….yea!" Dean said.

We sat at around the crummy hotel breakfast and had our first breakfast as a family.

-

-


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry for the long wait, but since I am back at school, I can update a lot more. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**-**

-

We were all lounging around the hotel room, all having the same thing on our minds but no one said anything. That is until Sam opened his big mouth…again.

"Dad, we need to talk about the demon, prepare ourselves for whatever could happen,"

"Don't worry Sammy, John, Dean, and I won't let it take you," I said nonchalantly, not knowing the Demon had plans for me as well.

All three men looked at each other, hoping the other would be brave enough to tell me.

"Well, it's like this kid…umm yea the demon wants Sam, but it also wants you," John said quietly.

At that moment, all the blood rushed to my head and I thought I would pass out. "What do you mean it wants me? I didn't do anything wrong! I don't have any freaky powers like Sam does! Sorry Sam," I apolgized but by this time I was almost hysterical.

"Well baby it's like this," Dean said taking my hand, "This demon had a lover, a female demon that was sent back to hell. He has found a way to get her back but she needs a body; and he wants yours."

I drew my hand back away from Dean. "Why? I never wanted this! Why can't it leave me alone! There are hotter girls then me out there, use them!"

"We don't know why he's coming for you Madison, but we promise nothing will happen to you," John said.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I walked into the bathroom, and cried. _God why is this happening? Why me?_

I calmed myself down and when I left the bathroom, the room was in a flurry of excitement.

"What's going on?"

"We're demon proofing the room. We'll all stay in here and we'll be safe until we figure out a plan." Sam said, putting salt lines on the window sill.

"What can I do?"

I helped them set up our room, demon guarding it. Then we all sat down for a crash course in demon history. They explained the whole story of the fire demon. It's name in unknown but has lived on earth since before man. He was planning on bringing is lover back, Angelicostaren, Angela for short, and the plan was to have her possess me.

"How do you stop this?" I asked, staring at the wall vacantly.

"We're not sure. We have to sit down and research." John said, and we did…all day.

----------------------------------

By nine o'clock, we didn't have much more than we started with. Sam and I looked at the books, having me read small passages here and there that i could while John looked in other books and Dean on the lab top.

"Alright, let's take a break. Sam come with me and we'll grab dinner. Dean stay with your sister," John said and he and Sam walked out the door to get us food.

I sat on the bed, staring at the wall when Dean came and sat next to me.

"What's going on in that head of yours' Mad?"

"Dean can you promise me something?" I asked him, looking right into his big eyes.

"Depends."

"If this thing, this demon, possesses me and I'm hurting people… kill me."

"No way, it's not gonna happen, forget it," Dean said sternly as he stood up and paced the room.

"Please Dean, it won't be me anymore. I'll be trapped inside my own body. I'd rather die then be trapped or hurt anyone; especially you guys."

Dean looked at me,paced some more, then nodded reluctantly, and kissed my forehead.

"You won't have to worry because nothing is gonna happen to you."

John and Sam came back with food. We all ate and called it a night early.

-----------------------------------

Around three in the morning, I rolled onto my back and was sleeping facing the ceiling. I was startled awake all of a sudden a hand pressed over my mouth. My eyes snapped open, to see a man with green/yellow putrid eyes standing over me, a finger pressed to his lips. Very slowly, he straddled me, pinning me to the bed.

I tried to call to my family, but all that came out were whimpers and muffled words. My breathing hitched and I was panicking. It was The Demon. He leaned down and whispered in my ear;

"Hello Beautiful."


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a warning, there is some content that may bother some readers. it's nothing graphic, but i wanted everyone to know just in case! Enjoy!!**

-

-

I tried to fight him, roll, or do anything I could to get him off me. But the demon used his powers to hold me down on the bed. The demon placed a gag in my mouth, further impending my speech. He reached down and twirled my hair in my hands. I shook my head, trying to shy away from his touch. His hand ran down my face and neck.

"You'll do just fine," he hissed into my ear, causing me to whimper again.

"There is no need to be scared. Now let's get the rest of the family involved, shall we?" His hold on me released and he pulled me up off the bed. "Now, you try anything fishy, I have three other demons that will kill your family so fast you'll heads will spin."

He held me against his body and placed a knife to my throat. He took off my gag and kissed my cheek.

"Ugh, don't touch me!" I hissed.

"I'll do what I please, and soon, I will do whatever I want to your…delectable…body. But we'll save that for later. Wake them up. Now!" he said, holding the blade closer to my throat.

I wanted nothing more to let them sleep, not awake to them seeing me held captive by this monster. But I felt the blade press closer to my throat, and I have no other options.

"D-Dean, S-S-Sam, wake up," I whispered.

"Louder!" He hissed.

"Why don't you just take me, that's what you want? Please I'll go, just leave them."

"Now that would be no fun. Now for the last time, wake them up or I'll have my friends do it for you."

"No!" I whispered, "Dean, Sam, John, wake up. Now!" I said.

I watched them all stir, chasing sleep away from their brains.

"What is it Mad?" Dean said rolling over; finally seeing what the hell was going on.

"Get away from her!" Dean threatened, jumping out of bed. Hearing Dean's urgency, Sam and John stirred, and when it dawned on them, they were standing right next to Dean, John slightly ahead of his boys.

"Hello John, it's sure been a while! I've missed you!" The demon smiled, rubbing his cheek on mine.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of anything but what was happening right now. I was terrified, I could hardly breathe.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Dean hissed.

The demon looked up, causing the rest of us to, and on the ceiling, was an air conditioning vent.

"Someone forgot to look up," the demon laughed throatily. "John I've got to say, your daughter is one finnnne piece of ass, and I can not wait to try it out." He laughed, loving the response from the men. Both Sam and Dean lunged toward him but John held them back, glaring at him.

"You touch my daughter, I'll kill you!" John yelled, still keeping a hand on both of his boys.

"What do you mean, like this?"

The demon slid his hand down my neck, down my t-shirt and over my chest, and placed his hand on my pelvic bone, fingertips inside my pajama pants. I gasped as his hand slid lower and lower, closing my eyes, only opening them to plead with my family.

"Please stop," I whispered, tears trickling down my face. I looked toward Dean, Sam and John, mouthing "Help Me."

The men watched in horror as the demon had his way with their sister/daughter.

"Now as much as I would like to continue this here, I've got big plans for everyone, especially pretty here and the psychic wonder over there. So I think it's time to move this show elsewhere."

Out of nowhere, three other demons appeared and knocked out my boys and John.

"Nooooooooooooooo," I screamed, until I met my own darkness.

---------------------------

"Mad, Madison please wake up." I heard, from the furthest corner of my brain. _Dean, that's Dean!_

I shook my head, only to have the pain increase and almost loose consciousness again. "Easy, Mad, easy."

I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in a dank, cold cellar, with no windows, the only light coming from torches. Their was a alter in the center or the room, with a chalice and ancient book on top of it. I looked to my right and there was John, arms in chains over his head on a hook. I looked to my left and there was Sam and Dean, chained the same way. Only then did I realize I was on a hook also.

"Ladybug, you ok?" Sam asked.

I nodded, but I knew what was going on. I tried to lift my arms up enough to slip off the hook but couldn't. "Well, we're pretty screwed huh?" I laughed. It was only then when I looked down that I no longer had my t-shirt on, jus my black pajama pants and my pink, lacy bra. _Wow, this isn't embarrassing or anything._ "Can any of you get free?"

"No kid, we all tried. We're jus gonna have to fight him when he comes back," Dean stated

"That'd be a neat trick!" the demon sauntered into the room. Only now did I get to see the demon fully. He was possessing a young guy, probably around Dean's age. He had blonde hair that draped over his right eye. He'd be cute if he wasn't possessed by a demon who wanted me as his personal sex toy. He came over to us, smirking and stood right in front of me.

"Hey sexy. Sorry about the shirt, it would jus get in the way later." He reached up and touched my face, and I shifted away from his touch. He slapped me across the face then grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "No one and I mean no one will ever turn me down. The next time you try something like that, your brothers' will pay. Got it?"

I ignored him, and looked in the other direction. "You know what you stupid bitch, because of you, Deanie here is gonna get it!"

"No leave him alone!" I screamed, thrashing against my bonds.

"It's too late!" The demon went over and grabbed a knife from the table. He walked up to Dean and made one long slice on both if his arms, wrists to shoulders. Dean bit his lips, knowing full well what he was doing. The demon was trying to break his sister, and he knew this would work.

"Please stop! He didn't do anything to you!"

The demon walked back over to me and stood there. "Let this be a lesson to you. You did this, you hurt him! If you would have just listened none of this would have happened."

"No, your-your lying. I-I don't believe you." As much as I didn't want to believe him, he had a point. And the walls began to crumble.

"This is all your fault; if it wasn't for you, they wouldn't even be here. You're nothing but a mistake Madison. You ruin everything you touch, everyone you love you ruin! Your mom, Sam, Dean, John, they'll all get hurt because of you. If you were never born, they'd be safe at home. Your mom wouldn't be dead and Dean and Sam wouldn't live in fear!" The demon was in my face, hissing all these words that confirmed all my doubts.

He slapped my face again and grabbed my roughly around my neck, "You're killing your family Madison, I hope your proud of yourself." The demon pushed me away from him and left through the same door in which he came.

_He's lying, he's lying…is he though?_ I could hear my brothers and John trying to get my attention, trying to tell me he was wrong that they would be here regardless of what happened in the past. I looked at Dean, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Dean."

"Baby, look at me. I'm fine, he's going this to mess with you. He knows your weakness is us and he's using it to his advantage. Whatever happens, don't give into him!"

I looked at him and nodded, but the seed of doubt was already planted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. I have given the demons "human names" because I couldn't think of any good names (hence Angela and Jack…lame I know…sorry!!!) Ok…let the shit hit the fan……**

**-**

**-**

Hours later we still didn't manage to free ourselves. We tried everything but it was in vain. We stood their, waiting, for what would finally come.

The demon walked in again, this time with some friends. They walked up to us the demon in front of me and the others guarding behind.

"Well I guess it's time I explain myself. You see, it all started when the love of my life was banished back to hell by a group of hunters hundreds of years ago and since then I have been on a quest to bring her back, and now I have the way. I cannot wait to ravish her, using your body of course," he smiled at me and I almost threw up.

"But what is a demon like me with out a first mate per say, someone to stand by me and help with all I wish to concur. That's were you come in Sam. You will help me and Angela take over the world, you'll be my first in command."

"I would die before I helped you!" Sam hissed.

The demon stalked over to Sam. "Believe me that can be arranged, but at the price of daddy dearest and your brother." Sam remained quiet, not willing to sacrifice his family.

"You know, it's disgusting how all of you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the other. Believe me, it will get you killed," the demon smiled.

"Now let's get down to business, shall we?" The demon walked up to me, his eyes wandering up and down by body.

"Are you ready?" he asked his hand rubbing my neck and sliding towards my shoulder.

I shook his hand off my shoulder. "I may have your fucked up, wack job of a girlfriend in my body, but now this, I would never, ever willingly sleep with you, ever!"

I saw Dean smile out of the corner of my eye; he knew I wouldn't go down with out a fight.

The demons eyes glowed, anger radiating off his frame. "That's fine because know, it'll turn me on more, knowing your trapped inside your own body. Did John explain to you that you feel _everything_ that happens to your body when you're possessed?"

My face blanched and I looked towards John. He looked at me, eyes screaming in apologies.

"Ahh, I see he didn't. Well that'll be fun won't it? But because of your sass-"

His voice was lost in Dean's screaming. I looked in horror as blood ran down Dean's chest, spilling into a puddle on the floor. Both Sam and John were screaming, adding into the deafening sounds filling the room.

"STOP!!!!!!! I'll do it! Just leave him alone!" I screamed, and everything became silent, even Dean's scream stopped. I didn't know he was loosing consciousness.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," The demon snickered. Dean was still bleeding and I knew he would die if I didn't help him.

"Leave him be and I'll do what you want," I whispered, hanging my head in defeat.

"Madison, No!" John screamed.

"Deal! Now, on with the show!" The demon laughed, and all four of us fell to the floor, the hooks holding us up disappearing.

"Let's go, honey I have waited long enough!" He grabbed my arm, forcing me up, but I yanked it back.

"Let me say goodbye first! It's the least you could do!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes.

He let me go and I crawled to my family; John was the first to hug me.

"Don't do this baby, don't go!" he cried into my shoulder.

"John, if you had a choice to save us you'd do it in a heart beat. Take care of them," I broke away from him and Sam scooped me into his arms.

"Please Maddie, don't do this for us please," he cried as we held each other as if our lives depended on it.

"I have to Sammy, it's the only way. I love you, more than you know." I pulled away, kissed his cheek then leaned next to Dean.

"Dean, Dean can you hear me?" He stirred, fighting the impending darkness.

"Hey baby," he whispered.

"Hi Dean. Listen I gotta go but I wanted to say I love you, ok?"

"Madison, what did you do?" He asked weakly, struggling to remain conscious.

"What you would do if you were in my position."

"No…Mad no!" He fought weakly, trying to hold onto me so I wouldn't leave, but he was too weak and his struggles made blood seep from his mouth.

"Yes Dean. But listen to me ok. Remember my promise Dean, remember it and keep it! No matter what happens. You hear me?"

Dean nodded his head. I gave Dean the gentlest hug I could, savoring the moments of being next to my family as myself. I kissed Dean on the cheek three times. I went to hug them all again but I was ripped back by my hair.

"Ok you're finished!" The demon dragged me over to the altar.

"No I'm not done yet!" I screamed, fighting the grip pulling me away from my family.

Sam and John ran after us but were stopped by an invisible wall.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Sam screamed so loud I thought his throat would rip.

I got to the altar and began to fight off the demon. He punched me across the face so hard I fell to the ground and was kicked me in the stomach. He picked me up and threw me on top of the slab of stone. He held me down with his power, rendering me completely helpless. Sam and John were still screaming for me, but there was no way to fight.

"You promise me that if I do this, you will leave my family alone, forever?"

"I promise love."

The demon lifted the chalice, yelled an incantation in Latin, and forced my mouth open. The black, thick mixture spilled into my mouth, coating my insides with black liquid.

"Oh and sweet heart I kind of fibbed to you a little. I said I would never hurt your family, but I never promised that you wouldn't."

The demon screamed the incantation to end the ceremony and bring his lover back to earth.

The pain was unbearable. I felt like I was dying, a horrible, slow painful death, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------

Sam, John and even Dean watched in horror as their loved one went through unimaginable pain and terror. John and Sam continued to pound on the invisible wall, but quieted when Madison had. They watched, waited, for the hell that was about to consume their life.

---------------------------------------

The Demon hadn't been this excited since Jesus was crucified. His love would finally be joining him on the quest for world dominance. Seeing young Madison slip into unconsciousness meant it had worked.

"Ang. Angela wake up."

The young girl on the altar stirred, listening to the voice coax her awake. She opened her eyes, revealing two black pools as she stared at the demon.

"Jack?"

"Yea babe, it's me."

"It's good to be back!" She smiled, pulling him into a fierce kiss.

------------------------

John and Sam, waited, holding their breath, hoping against all hope that it had failed. But when they saw the two embraced, they knew Madison was lost. Sam put his hands on his head and John almost collapsed, then pain too much to handle _She did this for us, and now we can't even save her!_

A moan caught their attention, and they realized Dean was still in critical condition. Kneeling next to him, they looked at his wounds, determining that he needed medical assistance immediately. Unfortunate for them, they didn't notice the two demons approach them.

"One Winchester down, three to go," Angela laughed.

"Fuck you, bitch! My sister will fight you and we're gonna send your ass back to hell." Sam spat.

"Hmm he has got fire in him; I can see why you chose him." Angela sauntered up to Sam.

"Time to play," Madison/Angela whispered.

Before John knew what was happening, he was pinned against the wall.

"Dad!" Sam screamed, but it was cut off by Angela knocking him out cold. Angela crawled to where Dean laid, semi conscious.

"You know, you do a pretty shitty job at protecting your family. Isn't that your M.O.? You're pathetic," she slapped him across the face and turning towards John she picked up the same instrument she used to knock Sam out with.

"That sucks; it's got some of Sammy's blood on it." She turned around and knocked out John Winchester.

Jack knelt down and threw Sam over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Let's go babe," he declared, grabbing her hand and they disappeared.

-----------------------------------

Dean just watched as two of the most important people in his life were taken away.

"No," he whispered and lost his battle with unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Three months. Three months since he awoke in the basement, to find his two youngest children gone, and his eldest clinging to life. Three months since he burst through the doors or a E.R., pleading, screaming, and crying with doctors to save his son. Remaining a constant vigil with him until he finally awoke, weeks later. His son's sad eyes, eyeing the room, seeing his failure as being the oldest and protecting his siblings. Three months since they left the hospital, on the road to getting their family back alive. Three long months….

------------------------------

Three months since Sam saw sunlight, real food, and his family. Three months he lived in a cell, low ceilings making him duck and feeling claustrophobic. Three months of beatings, starvation, and darkness. Three months of hearing the demons wild sex above him, wishing it all away…But remembering his sister had it worse…far worse. He tried not to give up hope that his family would come but it had been three long months…

-------------------------------

Three months since Madison was held captive in her own body, used as a slave for whatever the demons wished. Three months listening to the plans they had in store for her family, done by her hands. She would never forgive herself…

Three months of being tortured by Angela, both fighting for the right of the body. Three months of solitude, pain, psychological and physical torture; Angela going out of her way to hurt Madison. The pain she inflicted on Madison's small frame had no affect on Angela. Pain was not something Demon's felt often, but pleasure, pleasure was different. Their sexual escapades left Madison more broken then everything she's been through. Her body defiled by demons, forced to feel their orgasms, because her body had become nothing but a vessel. A vessel for violence and sex. She wanted it to end, three months earlier…three long months….

-

-

-

**sorry it's short, but it's a transition chapter. i'll have more when i get back from class. review!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

-

-

After countless hours of research that's lasted a month, John and Dean seemed to be making head way. They knew that a man named Daniel Colt made a gun that could kill all supernatural entities. But along with a gun he made a dagger, with the same power.

"Dad, this is it! This is what we've been searching for!" Dean yelled, finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. But John knew better. It was not gonna be easy getting them back, even with these tools.

"Dean this is what we need. But I've been searching for this thing since your mother was killed. I don't know where else to look. If we should them with the bullets, they'll die," John sat on the bed, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

He barely slept, nightmares plaguing him, always the same image. His daughters face when the demon ripped her away from them.

"Dad we can't give up dammit!" Dean said, getting up from his seat and began pacing the room.

"Who say's I'm giving up! I want to find them just as much as you do! Their my children!"

"Dad, think. You've got to know someone, anyone who could know something," Dean pleaded.

Time was running out, if it hadn't already.

"Maybe there is. Come on pack your things were leaving."

----------------------------------------------------------

The Winchesters made the long journey to Bobby Singers house. The big man, carrying a shot gun on his shoulder stepped out onto the church.

"Well I sure as hell know that ain't John Winchester. The last time I saw that sorry bastard, I told him I'd shoot his ass faster than he could blink," Bobby stated.

"Bobby, you know I wouldn't come if it was a emergency. Please," John said tiredly. He looked like crap, they both did and Bobby couldn't help but pity them for whatever is plaguing their family this time.

Bobby looked at them wearily, and nodded then to come in.

"Hurry, looks like a storms coming."

Dean sat at the table with the Book of Solomon, absorbing all the knowledge he could.

"Well you boys stepped in some serious shit." Bobby sighed.

"We know. But what I wanted to ask was, have you heard from Elkins recently?"

"Actually, the bastard got himself killed, by vamps of all things! I saw him couple of months back. He knew something big was gonna happen, he told me he put some of his possessions into a safety deposit box or something."

Bobby went over to the stack of mail on his counter. "Jesus, I almost forgot. Here," Bobby came back over to John, handing him a envelop.

"This came to me from Elkins' after his property was sold. But when I opened it, it was another envelope, addressed to you."

John ripped open the letter and read it quickly. "Son of a bitch, he had them the whole time. Dean let's go!" John said, grabbing his things

"Dad what is it?"

"He had them both come on-" But John was cut off by a loud clap of thunder and the wind outside picked up. They heard a thump on the door and all three moved cautiously towards it. Armed and ready, they opened the door to find a vhs tape.

John leaned down picked up the tape and raced to Bobby's TV. All three men were shocked by what they saw.

John and Dean's blood ran cold when they first it was Sam getting beaten terribly, to the point he lost consciousness. But then the screen changed. It was Angela in Madison's body and the demons were having sex…in front of Sam.

When they finished, the demon walked to Sam and grabbed his face.

"God, your sister is one amazing piece of ass." Angela, wrapped in the bed sheet, just laughed and also stalked over to Sam and sat in his lap.

"Your sister enjoyed it too. She says hi by the way!"

This caused Sam to go berserk, fighting against his restraints and the gag in his mouth. Angela reached over to the table where there was a knife. She cut Sam's face, they licked the blood off. Still smacking her lips, she kneeled in front of the camera.

"Hey boys. Just wanted to let you know, we're really enjoying the quality time were spending with your family members. Who knew your daughter was so skilled in the sack?" Her eyes flashed red then went back to black, and the tape went black

----------------------------------------------

All three men, sat there shocked by what they just witnessed. Then, Dean exploded. Throwing books, and anything he could find, just taking his frustrations out of anything he could. John jumped up and grabbed him, hugging him from behind and bringing him to the floor. Dean continued to fight, thrash, and kick, but John held him tighter.

"Dean stop, stop it now and listen to me. You are a guest in Bobby's house so stop breaking his shit. We can't change what happened. It's horrible and vile but we have to keep our heads. Save this anger Dean. Save it for when we finally kill those demonic assholes." Dean was still breathing heavy but had stopped thrashing.

"Did, did you see his face dad? Did you? He looks…lost. And Madison-" Dean bit his lip, to try and stop the tears from falling, but he couldn't. Dean cried into his Dad, the weight of three months of guilt on his shoulders.

"I-I-I couldn't stop it. I was-s there and I-I-" but then sentence was lost in sobs.

John couldn't believe what he heard. _He blames himself. If there was anyone to blame, it'd be me…_

"Look at me Dean," John commanded and slowly he looked up, "This is not your fault. We did what we could and now we have to focus on is getting them back. Ok?"

Dean just nodded and regained his composure.

After thanking Bobby, John and Dean got into the Impala and were on their way to Colorado.

--------------------------------------------------

"Dean can I ask you a question?" John asked, driving the Impala while his son rested.

"Shoot."

"What did Maddie mean by the promise?"

Dean paled. He knew his dad wouldn't understand it, but he would do anything for his sister. Anything.

"She asked me to… end it if she became possessed. She would rather die than hurt anyone or us."

"What! You said no right?!"

"Dad, I did originally. But I will do what Madison wants, even if it could hurt her. I just don't want her to suffer anymore."

They drove the rest of the way to Colorado in silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean and John arrived at the post office in the city where John Elkins lived. Reaching up a shaky hand, John entered the combination on the small box. He opened the small latch and pulled out its contents-a lone box.

They looked at each other, hopeful this would be the tools they needed to save their family. Holding their breaths they opened it, and almost screamed with joy. Inside the small oak box with maroon felt interior, lay the colt and the dagger.

----------------------------------------------

Sam lay on his small cot, starring at the ceiling. He was always waiting; waiting for his family, food, light, hell even waiting for his own death. Little did he know he would not have to wait much longer.

A demon forced open the door and yanked Sam up by the arm, smacking his head on the ceiling.

"Today's your lucky day kid."

Sam was dragged into a large room, and forced onto a large altar, decorated with various symbols. Angela and Jake came into the room, and walked up to the altar, hooded and cloaked in long black robes.

"Ready, Sammy?" Angela hissed into his ear.

"Fuck off, crazy psycho bitch," Sam stated, eyed fixed anywhere but on the two demons.

Furious, Angela whipped out a knife and attempted to plunge it into his heart.

"No! Don't be foolish!" Jake chastised.

The demon let his lover go, once she has regained control.

"Can we say whipped?" Sam snickered. Causing Angela to growl and pounce again but again Jake stepped in and stopped her.

"Listen shithead, next time you're on your own. You're really not worth me not getting laid later on."

Jake and Angela joined hands and began the ceremony. "Say good bye Sammy!"

They started the chants and the demon picked up the chalice. Angela pinched Sam's nose closed, forcing him to open his mouth the breath. Jake forced the chalice into Sam's face, spilling the contents into Sam's mouth, then clamping a hand over his mouth so he couldn't spit it out. Sam tried to fight but there was no where to go; he swallowed.

Pain engulfed his frail body as the chanting was completed. Angela and Jake waited for Sam to stir, and finally he did.

"Michael, can you here me?" Jake asked.

"Hey big brother," Sam/Michael smiled, eyes black.

---------------------------------------------

Dean and John made the long trip back to Nevada, in hopes of tracking down the place, or places Madison and Sam were being held. After checking into a hotel, then began to research any signs that could point them in a direction.

"Dad look at this; ten unexplainable deaths, victims ranging from eighteen to thirty."

"Where?"

"Umm, a town thirty, forty miles from here," Dean said, looking up from the computer.

"Dean, search the town on the internet for any signs. Cattle deaths, poor crops, electrical storms."

Dean clicked away while John paced back and forth, hoping this would be a clue to the demon's location. "I think I got something!"

John ran over to Dean and looked over his shoulder.

Everything was there, all the signs pointed to this town. Dean looked up at his dad and smiled. "We got'em."

------------------------------------------------

Michael was enjoying his new body; the power he possessed in this human was far greater than any other he had possessed. He jumped off of the altar and embraced his brother.

"I have missed you, jerk!" Jack said, rubbing Michael's head.

"Yea, yea," Michael muttered. Michael was sadistic and Jake knew he would get the job done. Michael showed no sympathy and got drunk off of pain and agony. They had been separated for far too long and both were ready to unite and wreak havoc once more.

"What's with my body? He's in shitty condition!" Michael said, clearly pissed off.

"He was more trouble than he was worth," Jack walked up and put an arm around Angela.

"So what's the plan?" Michael asked. Seeing a passing rat, he lunged for it, killed it, and began to consume it greedily.

"Ugh, I forgot you did that. You're a pig, even in my standards," Angela smiled

"I'm fucking starving dude. While you two have been fucking like rabbits, I've been vacationing in hell," Michael said, blood bubbled out of his mouth and dripped down his lip; he smiled at them, blood staining his teeth.

"Again what's the plan? Why did you even bring me back?"

"We have some big plans. You remember the Winchester's right? Well you're in his son's and Angela's in his daughters," Jake said, kissing her cheek.

"Woooooooooohooooooooo. You sure stuck it to big bad Winchester," Michael finished his rat and walked up to his brother.

"What do you want me to do?" His eyes glittered black, an eagerness to torture and kill whatever he could find.

"Find John and Dean Winchester; by whatever means bring them back here. Try and save some fun for when you return, then you can have all the fun you want. Maybe, you can even entertain young Madison for a while. Angela can stay in another body for a few days," Michael smiled huge, and Angela and Jake smiled back.

"Now that would be interesting," he said and left to find the Winchesters.'

"Being screwed by your own brother…ouch," he barked, disappearing into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

John and Dean decided first thing tomorrow they would investigate the town. Tonight they would rest for the battle ahead. They ate a meal quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

A knocking on the door roused them both from their thinking. John grabbing a gun, went to the door and opened it, aiming at the person who stood before him.

"Dad?" Sam, whispered then collapsed into his father's arms.

"Shit Sammy!" Dean yelled, taking his brothers, bruised, battered, and bloody form from his father. He carried Sam to the bed and laid him down. "Dad get water, a wash cloth and the first aid kit!" Dean stripped Sam out of his bloody clothes so he could better treat his injuries.

John ran back into the room with all the supplies they could need. Slowly, they fixed the middle Winchester, wiping away the blood and sewing the cuts.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?"

Sam moved slowly, cracking his eyes open to see his family. "Dean…Dad?"

"Yea kiddo, it's us." John said, gently running a hand over his son's face. "How did you get out?"

"I…escaped…ran away," Sam whispered, eyes sliding closed from exhaustion and pain.

"Good boy Sammy," Dean praised, just happy to see one of his siblings alive and well.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam huffed and Dean laughed.

"Shut up jerk, I can call you what I want," Dean said, cleaning a cut.

"Actually, you can't. The name's Michael," Sam opened his eyes to reveal to black pools.

"Son of a Bi-" Dean yelled but it was too late. John and Dean were both pinned against the wall in seconds.

Michael got off the bed, laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry. You actually thought I was Sam." He walked over to where Dean and John were pinned.

"You Winchesters, man, I expected a lot more from all of you. Madison, Jake's little whore, and Sammy here, defenseless to stop me." He walked back and forth in front of the men, eyes dancing with anticipation.

"You know, my brother told me to bring you back and then I could have all my fun. But when did I ever listen to what he says," Michael walked over to the table and grabbed Dean's largest hunting knife.

"Oh what fun we'll have."

-----------------------------------------------

Michael sat in front of the bound Winchester men, sharpening the knives he stole from them. "Must suck to have your own weapons used against you." He stood up and walked right in front of them.

"Now, who should I filet first? I think the mighty John Winchester should witness the further deterioration of his family."

He sliced Deans' arms along the scars he had from the last battle with the demons. Then he traveled to Dean's chest, making a big X through his shirt, blood seeping through. By this time, Dean was crying out in pain, leaning away from his attacker. He continued to cut Dean anywhere he could.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" John bellowed, but it seemed to only further Michael's torture.

"You know I had the distinct pleasure of meeting Madison before I came here. The real Madison, without Angela in her. Great gal, nice rack too. I enjoyed playing with her. Must suck for her and Sam though…since their..related. Who knew the Winchesters were sooo kinky?" He continued to cut Dean, who was loosing more and more blood. "Don't worry, Sam didn't screw her…yet."

"Sam, stop please," Dean moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, Sam's not here right now." Michael reached into his pocket and took out a small vile.

"See this Dean, this is acid. One drop on your arm and the skin will…melt…away."

Dean's eyes grew wide with fear. He struggled against his bonds but it was no use. Michael walked up to Dean, knife in one hand, the bottle in the other. "This will hurt like a bitch but-" Michael never finished his sentence.

His face grimaced and he grabbed his head.

"No!" Michael screamed and for the faintest moment, they saw Sam's eyes.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmm!" Dean screamed, hoping his voice would give his brother the strength he needed.

The struggle continued but Michael won. "Sorry Sammy, I can't have you ruining the fun." Michael got in front of Dean again and dripped one drop on his exposed flesh.

Nothing could have prepared Dean for the pain. It was pain that went right to the bone and up and down the shoulder.

" Saaaammmmmyy hellpp meee!" Dean screamed, barely holding onto consciousness.

John also started to call for Sam, begging him to fight. Michael's face grimaced and he fell back away from Dean. He staggered a few steps and then seemed to regain his composure.

"Dammit, that little bastard!" Michael screamed. He went to walk towards the Winchester men but it looked like he ran into an invisible wall.

"What the fuck?" He screamed, looking for a way out. But when he looked up, he grew pale. Painted on the ceiling was none other than a Devil's trap.

"Gotcha," John Winchester whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're two lucky bastards you know that?" Michael walked around the area he could like a tiger in a cage. John had managed to reach the knife Michael dropped earlier and cut himself and Dean free.

He laid Dean out on the bed, stitching the cuts and bandaging the others.

"No, stop," Dean pulled away from John.

"Dean it's Dad. Let me finish and you can sleep," he gave Dean some pain relievers, and let him rest. It was time he had a one on one conversation with Michael.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"I'll get him back Dean. Take these," John said, pushing some pain medication into Dean's mouth.

John stood and positioned himself in front of the demon possessing his son.

"Where is my daughter?" John growled.

"Ha! Like I'd ever tell you, dickhead!" Michael laughed, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Tell me dammit!" John roared

"No," Michael laughed.

"Fine!" John spat. He went over and got his journal and began to read loud the exorcism ritual.

"Oh you're a true bastard Winchester, I barely got to enjoy myself. But if you think Sam won't be in pain with this, you're wrong. This could kill him," Michael laughed, seeing the fear and doubt creep over his face.

Michael continued to laugh but again grabbed his head. "Shit!" Michael yelled, and for a brief moment Sam broke through.

"Do it-" Sam whispered, but his eyes returned to black pools.

"Don't do it John, I'll bring him with me!" Michael screamed.

"Dad…do it. Do it for Sammy," Dean whispered.

John began the ritual, Michael/Sam screaming and writhing in pain through the entire process. Doubt still filled John, and as he yelled Amen, black smoke poured out of Sammy. As the smoke evaporated, John found Sam huddled on the ground. He raced towards him.

"Sammy, Sammy can you hear me?"

John reached down to feel for a pulse…there was none.

"Oh god, Sammy oh God!" John yelled, starting compressions and mouth to mouth.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Dean stirred, wincing as he attempted to sit up.

"He's not breathing, and he doesn't have a pulse. It's all my fault! Dean, could you start the mouth to mouth for me?" John asked, knowing the oldest was still weak, but hoped he was able to help.

"Yea, I'll try," Dean said, crying out in pain as he lowered himself to the floor.

"Come on Sammy!" Dean and John said, all while doing compressions.

Dean was crying, tears falling down his face and onto his brother's. "Don't you do this, don't you leave me!" Dean yelled.

But after fifteen minutes, there was still nothing.

----------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes and was blinded by a beautiful white light. In the first time in almost four months he felt…peaceful. He stood up with ease, no pain in his body. _Jesus ,where am I?_

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around, three beautiful women stood before him; Mary Winchester, Jess, and Elizabeth, Madison's mother. Mary walked to Sam and enveloped him in a hug.

"Look at my handsome baby," she whispered, rubbing Sam's back as he sobbed.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked, pulling Jess into a hug, kissing her all over her face.

"Well Sam, we're here to help you. See, you're dying Sam and we can either bring you back with us, or you can go back to John, Dean,-"

"And My Maddie," Elizabeth whispered.

Sam could not even meet Elizabeth's eyes, knowing what Michael did using his body. She walked gracefully over to Sam and lifted his face to meet his eyes.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It was not you, Sam, I know that and so does she. She needs you Sam, all of you, or she'll die," Elizabeth said, tears slipping from her eyes.

"I couldn't-I-I…" Sam stuttered. He felt all three women, two he loved and one he just met, hug him.

"You are very brave Sam for what you did do. No one blames you," Mary said, cupping his face in her hand.

"I can't face them…or Madison after what I've done…I can't," Sam sobbed.

"Baby they need you! Dean will fall apart and our family will fail. I know how hurt you have been, how greatly you suffered. But, you're family will die if you choose to come with us," Mary pleaded.

"After what I did, they'll never forgive me," Sam whispered to his mom.

"They will, and so will Madison, with time. She's lost Sam, and only you, Dean, and John can help her now," Elizabeth pleaded

"Baby, time is running out; you must choose Sam. Do you want to come with us, or go back and save your family?" Jess asked.

-------------------------------------------------

Dean and John continued, but were running out of strength.

"Jesus, Sammy come on!" Dean yelled.

John stopped compressions and looked at his watch. "Dean, it's been twenty five minutes. We lost him," John cried.

"No!" Dean yelled pushing john out of the way and continued with the compressions. "No he's wrong Sammy, keep fighting, you're doing good babe! Come back to me Sammy! Please." But Dean stilled, knowing it was doing no good. He looked down at Sam's body, bruised, battered and now pale and lifeless.

"Oh God!" Dean screamed, on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. He picked Sam's still form up into his arms, and rocked him. John went to take Sam from him, to move the body of his son onto the bed but Dean stopped him.

"Don't touch him Jake!" Dean growled.

_Shit, he's going into shock. He thinks I'm Jake, _John thought. Dean began to rock Sam back and forth, talking to him and pushing his hair back.

"Hey Sammy, its Dean. I remember when you were a baby I'd hold you like this all the time. I'd rock and you and sing to you. Remember that Sammy, you want me to sing to you know?" Dean started to hum and sing to Sammy, continuing to rock him and comfort him.

"Dad will be here soon Sammy, and we'll all be fine. We'll get Madison back and we'll buy a big house and we'll all live together. We can be a family and live together, maybe even stop hunting. You could teach me how to be normal. Ok? You just got to wake up," tears spilled down his face, tremors racking his body from pain and shock.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm a bad brother. Madison and you were both hurt because I couldn't fight. Please, Sam, please forgive me." Dean whispered.

John knew Dean was going off the deep end. The trauma of the last four months had taken a tole on his whole family. But Dean was always the strong, silent type. He never admitted his pain. John knew his boys had a special bond; one couldn't live with out the other. And for the first time in four months, John thought he would loose all his children.

"Dean, come one let's move Sammy onto them bed," John said, grabbing Dean's shoulder.

"Ok, he might be more comfortable up there. He's kind of cold," Dean picked up his baby brother and laid him on the bed, grunting as pain flooded through his entire body.

"Here, now you'll feel better. Now you just have to wake up."

_This is bad_ thought John. "Dean, listen to me son. Sammy isn't gonna be able to wake up this time," he whispered, trying to handle this as delicately as possible.

"Why not?" Dean asked, reminding John of the five year old he used to be.

"Dean, Sammy's with Mom, and Jess, and Elizabeth."

"No Sammy would never leave me. He would never leave us," Dean responded strongly. But John saw his walls begin to crumble.

"I'm so sorry Dean. You're brother isn't here anymore. But he loved you, and your sister, and he died protecting his family," Dean began to shake again.

"No he's still here! I can feel him!" Dean yelled. He grabbed Sam's blue hand and held it tight. "Come on Sammy, prove him wrong. Open your eyes for me. Please…Sammy?"

Dean shook his brother. But no response came.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Dean screamed a blood curtiling, agonizing scream. He threw himself on his brothers' body and sobbed.

John, a few seconds from his own hysteria, also leaned down and held his boy.

--------------------------------------------------

Both men mourned over the body when they heard and felt a raspy intake of breath.

"Sammy?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Madison Winchester lost all concept of time. She was lost, not connected, going mad. Being prisoner in your own body had that affect on people. She couldn't even remember a time she was happy anymore. She was drowning is pain, guilt, and evil. She missed her family, but that was not the worst part. The worst part was when Angela would speak to her.

"Morning Bitch!" Angela would say everyday. Madison got used to the verbal abuse, it was no a constant. And most of the time, she believed her.

She endured all the physical aspects of being possessed, being awake for all of it. She couldn't believe they finally turned Sam, she tried to stop Angela but she was too strong. And then Michael, using Sam's body, tortured and molested Madison for the short time she was in control.

_This is not Sammy, This is not my Sammy!_ She repeated over and over. She knew it wasn't him, but just thinking about Sam brought terrible memories. Memories that stripped her of the short bond she made with her one brother.

She prayed that her brothers' would find her and rescue her from her hell. Even if it would mean her own death, she would gladly give her life for her family… for her peace.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sammy, Sammy, open you're eyes!" Dean commanded. John and Dean both held their breath, waiting for him to come around.

Slowly, Sam opened his eyes and it was the most beautiful sight both John and Dean had seen in a while. It restored their faith; they could actually win this thing. Sam moaned his body still in pain from the abuse he has sustained.

"De-" Sam tried to speak, but was cut off by the dryness in his throat. John fetched a glass of water and held it to Sam's lips.

"Slow and steady Sam."

After five minutes, Sam was finally fully awake.

"I saw them."

"Who?" Dean asked, not leaving Sam's side for a minute.

"Jessica, Elizabeth, and Mom. They told me to come back, but-" Sam looked away, ashamed.

"What Sammy?" John asked, taking hold of his son's hand.

"What I did, I can't…I should have died," Sam whispered.

"No Sammy, don't even think that!" Dean hissed

"Dean, you don't know, neither of you do. What I did, to people and to Madison…I-I-I can't…won't forgive myself. I tried, I tried to fight…I did…please don't hate me," Sam whispered, tears filming his eyes.

"Sam, you were possessed, nothing you did was your fault. Nothing you did could make us ever hate you. We'll get through this, we all will. We'll get Maddie back, and we'll deal with this, just like we always do," John said.

"Wow. Is this a lifetime movie special or what?" Dean huffed, making John and Sam laugh.

"Sam get some rest. Dean you too. We have to get ready, we need to get prepared," John said.

"Yea, yea old man," Dean said, laying next to Sam on the queen sized bed. Sam was already asleep and Dean was sleeping shortly after.

Looking over at his boys, who were both sleeping,John laughed. Dean had a arm draped protectively over Sam. _Only one more to go_, John thought.

----------------------------------------------

The next morning, John decided they needed a few days to prepare for the showdown. Neither of his boys were ready for it, both too injured to walk around for a long period of time.

All morning, Sam remained quiet, reclusive, and pensive. John and Dean both knew what had happened to Sam while possessed had taken a little of what Sam used to be away.

Towards the afternoon, the boys were sleeping and John was coordinating a plan. He wanted to kill both demons, save his daughter, and make sure they all got out alive. Easy, right?

John was only interrupted by Sam's murmuring, knowing his son was trapped in a nightmare.

John walked over to him and gentle shook him awake, "Easy, Sammy, wake up."

"No!" Sam screamed, sitting up in bed. Dean also bolted up, searching for an unseen enemy.

"What? What's going on?"

"Nothing Dean, Sam had a nightmare. You ok?" John asked. Sam just nodded and looked away.

"Ok boys, since we're all awake, we need to plan our attack."

All three men sat around the table, research in hand, attempting to figure out the best plan of action.

"Sam, you remember where the hide out for the demons is right?" Sam nodded yes, still not saying much.

"Good son! Now, when we go in there, we're on their territory, we gotta stay sharp. Since we can't gain access, we can't trap them in any Devil's traps. We have to consider our options," John said. He and Dean began to throw out ideas, Sam remaining quiet the entire time. Then, he snapped.

"These plans are shit! None of this is going to work! You have no idea what we are up against. For Christ's sake it's a Demon's stronghold!" Sam bellowed.

Immediately following his outburst, every light in the room went out.

"Uh., Sammy, I think you blew out the lights." Dean stated.

John searched for some extra bulbs. "What the hell was that Samuel?" John asked.

"I don't know. I could never do things so…easily…before," Sam whispered.

"Ok Sam, let's test some things out ok?" John asked.

"Dad, I'm not a freak. I probably have the same powers as before…I was just upset."

"Humor me, ok?" John placed a book on the table. "Try and make this move to you."

"This is ridiculous," Sam complained, and then concentrated on the book that almost instantly he had it in his hands.

"Holy shit!"

"Ok Sam, listen I want you to try this. Push me against the wall and try to hold me there. Ok?" John asked tentatively.

"Um, I'll try-" and before the words were out of his mouth, John was pinned against the wall, and couldn't move.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" Sam said, letting John go. Dean rushed to their dad, making sure he was ok.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"Well, I think Sam here, after being possessed by Michael, has acquired some one his powers."

"Bullshit, I'm nothing like that sadistic bastard!" Sam roared, another light bulb popping.

"Whoa Sam, turn it down buddy or we'll be back in the dark. We didn't say you were like him, you just have some more powers," Dean said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam shrugged away, "Well, he can have them back!" Sam plopped down on the bed, head in his hands.

"God, this is so screwed up…" He sighed.

"Sam, we'll figure this all out but for now-" But he was cut off by Sam's cell ringing.

Sam gets up and rummages through his things.

"It's Madison...but how is she calling me? She doesn't have a cell, but this number and her name is in my phone!" Sam,panicking

"It's still Angela, she doesn't know you're Michael. You have to answer!" Dean said.

"No I can't..I can't…I can't…I can't…" Sam said over and over, panicking. John reached over to Sam.

"Hey buddy, it's ok. You need to answer and give us more time. You know what Michael is like. It's just pretend," Sam nodded, John still grasping his shoulder, Dean nodding in encouragement.

Sam swallowed, closed his eyes, and answered.

"What?" He spat, surprising John and Dean both. They would have been convinced if it was Angea. Sam held the phone out so his family could hear the conversation.

"Where the hell are you? You were supposed to bring them back now!" Angela yelled.

"Don't yell at me bitch! I told you I'd come back when I was done having some fun. And that's what I'm doing!." Sam closed his eyes, remembering what he did to Dean and Madison. John grabbed Dean's arms roughly, causing his to cry out in pain. Then John clamped a hand over Dean's mouth and waited.

"Ohhh hurry up back! I wanna hurt Dean too!" Angela whined.

"I'll get there when I get there!" And Sam hung up. He collapsed onto the bed, completely strung out.

"What the hell was with the arm grab dude?" Dean yelled at his dad.

"Watch your mouth. Your brother needed help convincing he was still Michael, it was the only way. Hey Sam, you ok?" They both looked at Sam, who had grown extremely pale.

"I'm gonna be sick!" and he ran into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------

Once Sam was out of the bathroom, the men sat back down to discuss the plans. "We only have a few days. Sam, I think you are key in helping us get Madison back. With you're new powers, we can finally beat this thing."

"But Dad, I can hardly control them!" Sam stated. pacing the length of the room.

"We're gonna spend the next couple of days training, all of us. Then we get your sister back and then kill those sons of bitches!."


	20. Chapter 20

The Winchester men spent the last couple of days helping Sam to get better control of his powers. By the end of their training, Sam had a great handle on his new gifts and could use them as he pleased.

They were getting ready, preparing guns, sharpening knives, and mentally preparing themselves for the battle.

"Hey guys, have you seen my .45?" Dean asked, shifting all the clutter around on the bed. Next thing he knew, it was flying towards him.

"Thanks lazy ass!" Dean laughed, to which Sam gave him the finger. The days had been a good time for the brother's to heal, and both were now near one hundred percent.

-----------------------

John came out of the bathroom and stood in front of his boys.

"Ok boys, here's the plan. Sam, you're gonna bring your brother and I into the factory. We'll play this whole Michael thing off for as long as we can, until we get enough of a stronghold. Then we kill the yellow eyed son of a bitch and get your sister back."

"Sounds like a great plan boys."

The Winchester men spun around and stood face to face with Jake and Angela. The Winchester's were immediately thrown into the wall across the room

"You boys are a lot stupider than you look! Do you honestly think we bought Sam still being Michael?" Angela asked. She walked up to Sam and slapped him in the face.

Sam winced at the hit but faced his sister, "Sorry Mad."

Sam concentrated and used his own power to throw his sister away from his brother and father.

Angela quickly recovered and used her power to strangle Sam. Sam gasped and tried to fight her but it was no use.

Dean and John were screaming for Madison, hoping she could hear them, and hoping she could stop Angela. Angela released her grip on Sam and he inhaled a shaky breathe. She walked right up next to him again, Jake along her side.

"You just cost the lives of your family Sam!" Jack screamed, knocking them all out and transporting them back to the factory.

----------------------------------------------

Dean woke up first. He was tied to a chair, his father to his left, Sammy to his right. He struggled against his bonds but they wouldn't budge.

"Sam, Sam wake up!" Sam stirred listening to his brother's pleas.

"Shit, we're back. We're kinda bad at this whole rescuing thing," Sam said, eyes still closed, due to the effects of being knocked out.

"Sam, do you have the colt on you? Did they take it?" Sam tried to feel for it but there was no feeling of cold steel against his back.

Sam shook his head no defeatedly.

"Don't worry boys, the dagger is still in my shoe," John said making the boys jump, aware he was awake.

"Jesus dad, the demons won't have to kill me if you scare me like that again!" Dean sighed.

"Sam, when they come back, you're gonna need to hold them. If you can loosen our ropes, we can break through and attack them. Can you do it?"

Sam nodded and concentrated, loosening their ropes to a more manageable tightness. All three men waited, anticipated the showdown about to occur.

----------------------------------------------

Jake and Angela came in a few moments later.

_This is it. This would finally be the end for the Winchesters,_ Jake thought.

"You ready to die guys?" Angela laughed, swinging a long, silver blade threateningly in their direction.

"Only if you are!" Sam yelled, and pushed both demons onto the opposite walls.

Dean and John both made it out of their ropes and rushed toward Sam. They no weapons, just the dagger and their hands; they would have to make this fast, or they would all die.

The force of the impact was able to knock Jake unconscious but Angela was still very much awake.

"Well, this isn't fair is it?" She used her mind to push both Dean and John away from Sam in separate directions.

"You can't save them both Sammy, which do you choose?" Angela taunted.

Sam continued to hold both demons in place, but he could not stop them from using their powers. He knew he had to hold them there, no matter what happened.

"Fine, I'll decide," she yelled.

Suddenly John Winchester felt like his heart would explode, it was racing and he had no control over it. His heart would give out if such strain was kept on it for much longer. He screamed out in pure agony.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sam screamed, and with more effort, he began to choke Angela, hoping she would stop her from hurting their father. She released her hold on John and Dean, but continued her onslaught of torture on John.

Dean ran to John, holding him up and trying to comfort him.

"Stop her Sammy, Stop her!" Dean screamed.

Suddenly Angela stopped, and as they watched, she seemed to be fighting some internal battle. Madison was fighting back, to save her brothers and her father.

"Hurry!" She screamed, hardly having the strength to fight.

Sam continued to hold her and Jake, who had finally awaken, against the wall. Dean reached for the dagger and ran towards Jake.

"You have fucked with my family for the last time you bastard!"

Dean plunged the knife into Jake's heart. The demon screamed, an agonizing, piercing scream that could make one's ears bleed. Fire consumed the black smoke and the demon was no more. Dean looked down at the poor boy who was possessed. But as he looked closer, he saw a ghost of a smile on his face. The young man was finally free.

Everyone's attention was back on Madison, who had returned to Angela.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed. She ripped herself from Sam's hold and lunged at Dean. Sam tried to hold her but was blown back, head clipping the wall and becoming too dazed.

Angela tackled Dean and the dagger skidded across the floor, away from the wrestling bodies. They fought tooth and nail; punching and kicking whenever they could. Angela pinned Dean on the floor and took a knife from her back pocket. She raised it over her head and screamed, "May you rot in hell Dean Winchester!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sam, knocking off Angela. Dean rolled away and scurried towards the dagger. Angela followed him and dragged him to his feet. Dean stood, grabbed Madison's shoulder, and plunged the knife into her stomach.

Madison's face was a look of shock; she wrapped her hands around the knife embedded in her stomach and pulled away from Dean. Black smoke left her body, screaming, and was consumed by fire.

Madison's abused, battered, and broken body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. All three men crawled towards her lifeless body, even John.

Dean was closest and he picked her up into his lap. She looked into his eyes with deep dark pools of sadness. Eyes that were once vibrant and happy, were dead and colorless.

She had bruises and cuts all over her petite body, and blood was spilling out of her mouth. She gagged on it as she tried to breath. She looked like she was trying to say something.

"It's Ok Madison, we're here. We're all here. You're fine now," Dean said gently rocking her, the sight of the knife protruding from her body nauseating.

She kept opening and closing her mouth, shaking from blood loss and shock. She gently wrapped her hands around the knife and pulled it out, squeezing her eyes shut as fire ripeed through her body. More blood bubbled out of her mouth and down her chin. Her body was tired, and she couldn't fight it any longer. She tried to speak one more time, she had to try.

"I-I-I-I-m s-s-s-orry…boys…daddy…"

Her body stilled in Dean's arms. Sam, Dean, and John sat in shock, staring at her, waiting for her to wake up. Dean let out a anguished cry and pulled her body closer to him.

_She called me daddy, she always called me John, _he thought, tearing spilling down his face.

"No!" Sam said. "No don't you give up, after all we have been through, don't give up now," Sam took his sister's body from a sobbing Dean and began CPR and mouth to mouth.

"We can still save her, call 911!" Sam yelled. Dean reached for his cell as John helped Sam resuscitate their youngest family member. They prayed they could help her…that it wasn't to late…that they weren't too late…

Ten minutes later, the paramedics arrived and whisked all the Winchester's to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

All four Winchester's were raced to a near by hospital. Paramedics forced Sam, Dean, and John to all ride in an ambulance, seeing their injuries were numerous. The E.R. was busy tonight, but got even busier on with the arrival of the Winchester's.

Sammy was released first, only needing a few stitches and pain medication for his concussion. He found Dean in another room, also getting stitched, and seemed to be in good shape. Sam pulled a chair up next to Dean's bed.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Oh just peachy!" Dean replied sarcastically, but winced as the doctor continued stitching his forehead. He was playing with his hospital bracelet, displaying then name Dean Walker.

"Have you heard anything about Dad…or Madison?" Sam asked.

"Umm, Dad's gonna be fine, they're just watching his heart and he'll have to take medication for it. The "heart attack" did some damage. And I haven't heard anything about Mad," he whispered, closing his eyes; he had done what Madison wished, but he still felt guilty. He continued to fiddle with the bracelet.

"Dean don't do this to yourself. You saved her, and that's what counts."

----------------------------------------------

After five more minutes, Dean was done and the nurse led them to a waiting room. The boys paced the room, and sat in silence. Worry consumed their wounded bodies. The thought of walking out of the hospital without one of their family members was…terrifying.

Dean went to get coffee for the both of them and Sam sat in the waiting room.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Sam looked up as a male nurse wheeled John inside.

"Hey Dad, how you feeling?" Sam got up and gave his father a hug

"I'm fine." John said in a huff, but returned the hug

"Your father will need plenty of rest and a few less stressful weeks and he should be as good as new," The nurse said, leaving them in the waiting room.

"How's Dean? Is he ok?" John asked worriedly, seeing Dean wasn't present.

"Oh, he's fine Dad. Went to get us some coffee. We figured it'll be a long night."

Sam and John made small talk until Dean came back. Dean embraced his father, as Sam had, and the three waited in the comfort of each others presence. All three waiting for the news of the final Winchester. Then a young doctor came through the door.

"The family of Madison Walker?"

All three Winchesters approached the doctor cautiously, afraid of the news he was bringing.

"How's my daughter?"

The young doctor looked at the three men in front of him. _They look like they've been through hell. I hope they can handle this._

"My name's Jeffery Davidson, but you can call me Jeff; I'm very informal. Please, let's sit down." He lead the men to a quieter section on the waiting room.

"Please, how's our sister?" Dean whispered.

"Well, she just got out of surgery. Let's start from the top. She has a pretty good concussion, which should heal with time. She had numerous lacerations and bruises covering her body. The most difficult wound was the knife wound to her abdomen. We did all we could in surgery. We did almost loose her twice but were able to get her back. I called a gynecologist into the E.R. because their was evidence of sexual assault-" the doctor was cut off by Dean.

"Whoa, whoa,whoa, how do you know that? We're you looking asshole?" Dean yelled standing up in a threatening manner. Sam saw the anger in Deans eyes and put a hand in his shoulder incase he lunged at the doctor.

"Excuse me Mr. Walker, if you would let me finished. When we were determining her initial injuries, we saw extensive bruising on her thighs. Figuring she has two older brothers and a father who could rip my head off if I proceeded with the exam, I figured a woman would be better handling that situation. She has been traumatized enough by a man, I figured I'd be the last person she would want examining her for sexual assault."

"Thank you doctor for your consideration, please continue. Dean, sit down." John said sternly.

"It's not a problem. I've got a younger sister also. But what I am most concerned about is the combination of the head injury and the wound to the abdomen. I'm afraid she's slipped into a coma."

"She what?" Sam asked

"She has slipped into a coma. Due to the trauma her body received, it's using the coma as a waiting period. A time for her body to heal."

"Well, when will she wake up?" John asked, fear pouring out of his body.

"When Madison is ready, she will wake up. But I will tell you, sometimes complications can arise. I'm not saying they will, but be on your guard."

All three Winchesters nodded their heads in agree-ance.

"If you want, I can show you to her room." Jeff led the way while the three men silently followed. They entered the I.C.U center of the hospital and went to room 405.

"Ok before we enter, she will be plugged into a lot of machines. She has an I.V. in her left, arm, and tube assisting her breathing. It looks like a lot but it is all essential for her well being," He opened the door and all three Winchester men gasped.

Madison looked like a small child under all the machines. She was pale, and bruised, and had looked…fragile.

Sam made the first move towards her bed. He pulled up a chair and was shortly followed by Dean and John. They all sat around her, holding her hand and whispering to her. But she never moved, never flinched, just stillness.

-----------------------------------------------------

At midnight, a nurse came around and told them visiting hours were over.

In unison, all men stated, "We're not leaving." The nurse continued to argue with the Winchesters until Dr. Jeff came by to check in on his patient.

"Nurse, why are you harassing my patient's family?" He huffed

"Sir, it's after-"

"I know full well what time it is. And if you would have looked at her chart, I believe I made a note that her family could stay if they wished because I feel it is the best interest of my patients' recovery. Now, if I hear you bothering them again, I will report you to the board, understood?" The old burse just nodded and waddled away.

"Crazy old bat. I'm sorry about that."

"We can stay?" John asked.

"Yes, of course. All I ask is that you all get good rest and food. She's gonna need you when she wakes up and we don't need three more patients," Jeff smiled and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanx to everyone for the amazing reviews! I hope everyone is still enjoying it!**

**-**

**-**

Three weeks passed by and still no change. Dr. Jeff kept reassuring the men that she would wake up when she was ready, and they believed them.

Madison was never left alone, one her boys was always with her. It was a continuous stream of look-outs, while one showered and slept, the other two would be with her or getting food.

------------------------------

Sam was sitting with Madison while Dean went for food and John was asleep at the hotel. He held her hand and was watching the people pass by in the hall, when he felt her fingers wiggle.

"Mad, Madison can you hear me?"

Madison continued to stir and finally opened her eyes. Much to Sam's surprise, she pulled her hand back and tried to get away. She was beginning to hyperventilate, her eyes wide with terror.

"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Sam screamed. Doctors flew into the room, all assessing the patient. Sam was pushed out into the hall, blankly staring back into the room. Dean ran up to him.

"Sammy, what happened?" He said, pulling his brother to look at him.

"She's scared of me Dean. She woke up and freaked," Sam had tears in his eyes. He pulled away from his brother and drifted down the hall, lost. Dean didn't know what to do, but figured he needed to stay with Madison.

"Sam, wait here please?" He yelled, not wanting to leave his sister, but afraid to let his brother be by himself.

---------------------------

Sam stumbled down the hall, bumping into people, making them swear at him. _God, what have I done_ was all that consumed young Sam. _I can't be here. _

Sam stumbled outside into the parking lot and jumped into the Impala and drove back to the hotel.

-----------------------------

While the doctors were working on Madison, Dean called his father.

"Hey Dad, its Dean."

"Dean, it everything ok?" John asked hurriedly.

"Yea Madison woke up Dad, but she flipped when she saw Sammy. He's really messed up about this Dad." John listened to his eldest son when he heard the Impala.

"Dean he's here. I'll talk to him, and then we'll meet you there.

Sam entered the hotel room looking like someone just killed his puppy. He wouldn't even meet John's eyes; he just laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"She's afraid of me, Dad," Sam whispered, tears running down his face, pooling by his ears.

"Sam, she just woke up. She didn't know what was going on. She wasn't afraid of you. Remember when we were in the factory, she said she was sorry to me and to you boys. She knows you Sam; it'll just take some time," John patted his son on the shoulder.

"Let's go to the hospital ok?" John asked, pulling on his coat.

"I'm not going. I'll just make her recovery worse," Sam said bitterly.

"Sam please co-"

"NO Dad!" Sam yelled.

"You come when you can son."

John walked out of the hotel, leaving Sam to sob on his own.

-------------------------------------

Dean waited in the waiting room for Jeff to come and talk to him about his sister. _I spend way too much time in hospitals. _

Jeff came around the corner with a sullen look on his face. _This can't be good, _Dean thought as he met up with the young doctor. "Hey Doc, what's going on?"

"We have stabilized her. Your sister just suffered a panic attack. I'm gonna be calling Psych so they can come down and interview your sister."

"Wait, doc, my sister's not a loon!"

"No one is saying she is Dean. Your sister suffered an extremely traumatic event. And sometimes those events leave wounds deeper than anything physical ever could. I'm afraid you're sister is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome, or PTSD for short."

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"It's a neurological disorder people suffer from when they have experienced something traumatic. Its symptoms are nightmares, avoidance and then sudden clinginess, re-experiencing the trauma, difficulty sleeping, edginess, irrational outburst of anger, flashbacks, and sometimes the person can completely retreat into themselves. I am afraid that this is what your sister has done. While I was working on her, she did not utter one word; she seemed into enter and leave a catatonic state."

Dean's entire world collapsed around him…again. How could he save his sister from herself?

"What can I do for her doc?" He whispered.

"Be there for her. If she needs you, be there, if she needs space, give her it. With consulting and time, most symptoms disappear. But it takes a lot of time. Your sister's not crazy, she's just trying to cope and find her way back. It'll be a lot of work and you'll get frustrated, but just imagine how difficult it is for her."

"You said she's not talking? How long will that last?"

"I don't know. I have seen patients talk a month later and some years later. It's almost as they have lost the ability to speak, they don't know how to verbalize how they feel. They will often show it through actions, temper tantrums, crying, clinginess, avoidance. But it's important to understand what she is going through because you can help her."

"Yea, thanks doc. When will the psychologists be coming?"

"There with her now. You can see her when they finish their consultation."

Dean nodded and sunk into a chair.

Minutes later, John Winchester strolled into the waiting room.

"How is she Dean?"

"Umm, they think she has…PTSD." Dean said with his head in his hands.

"Shit, I had some buddies deal with that after the war. It's not pretty."

"She's not talking dad, she's not allowing herself to speak. How can we help her if she won't tell us what's wrong?"

John opened his moth to answer when they both heard a scream.

"Madison!"


	23. Chapter 23

After hearing the yell, John and Dean sprinted from there seats to see what had Madison so upset.

It would have been comical in any other circumstance, but as they arrived, Madison was struggling with nurses and the Psychologists.

Dean ran to Madison, "Lady bug, hey, its ok! Look, Dean's here, Dean!" He saw Madison look at him with distrustful eyes, but then they softened. She dove into his arms, shaking violently and crying. Dean gave angry looks to anyone who came close to Madison, fearing the nurses would set her off again.

Dean just sat there with her, while John told them all to leave. Madison had a death grip on her brother, not letting go if her life depended on it.

"Its ok baby, it's ok," Dean said as he rocked her back and forth, until she feels asleep. Even then Dean did not let her go, just positioned them on the bed where she could sleep comfortably in his arms.

-----------------------------------

Sam mulled around the hotel room, so distraught he didn't know what to do with himself. He paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to make it better.

_I have to leave; it's the only way she'll get better. _

Sam walked to the nightstand and took out the pad hotels leave in the rooms and wrote a quick note.

_Dad, Dean, and Madison,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused since this whole situation started. I feel it's in the best interest to leave while Madison completes her recovery. I'm afraid my being here would further hinder her success. Please keep me updated with everything that happens and I'll check in also. I love you guys and Madison, I am so sorry._

_Sam_

Sam packed his bags and took a cab to the bus station; he was heading to Lawrence.

-----------------------------------------

Back in the hospital, Madison was still asleep in Dean's arms.

"Dad, we have to bring Madison somewhere we're she can heal. She needs to stay somewhere were she can get used to it. We can't move around," Dean whispered.

"I know. I'm thinking of calling Pastor Jim, maybe staying at the church. I think it'll be good for her."

John left to make all the arrangements while Dean sat their. He felt his sister shift and stiffen next him. She started moaning and soon she was fighting whatever was plaguing her in her nightmare.

"Madison, wake up," Dean said softly, trying not to scare her.

Finally she awoke, completely bewildered. She looked around, not remembering where she was. She tried to pull the I.V. from her arm and looked as if she was trying to make a run for it.

"Hey, hey stop, you're ok!" Dean said, holding onto her arms gently, trying to keep her from hurting herself.

But Madison continued to struggle. She was moaning and whimpering, but no words made it out of her mouth. Finally Dean grabbed her face.

"Look at me Madison!" She looked up at him wearily. Her eyes oozed with sadness and a look of being completely lost.

"Madison, listen to me. Your safe and nothing will hurt you. Dad, Sam and I-" With the mention of Sam, Madison's breath hitched and he shaked her head no furiously.

"Madison, Sam is ok. He's not Michael anymore I promise. Sam would never hurt you it was Michael!" Madison pushed away from Dean, bringing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

"Madison listen to me," Dean went to put her hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. When he tried to talk, she would slap her hands over her ears.

"Ok Madison, I'll be right outside if you need me," Dean relented.

----------------------------------------------

Frustrated, Dean paced the hall. Jeff happened to be making his rounds when he saw Dean.

"Hey are you ok?"

"One minute she's clinging to me, next she slaps me away. I just don't understand it," Dean huffed.

"I know it's difficult and I'm sorry Dean but I'm afraid I have some news that might make things worse."

"What can you say that can possibly be any worse?"

John reappeared around the corner and overheard the conversation.

"What's wrong with Madison?"

"Nothing is wrong per say. I wanted to make sure we were absolutely positive and the results prove that we were right. Madison is pregnant."

-------------------------------------------

Sam took the first bus to Lawrence and arrived late the next afternoon. He took a taxi to the only place he could think of; Missouri's house.

He stood in front of her little house, bags in hand. He stumbled up the front porch and reached for the door bell but the door was already opened and he was pulled into a hug.

"I told you I wouldn't be a stranger," Sam whispered

She pulled Sam's face into her hands; his face crumbled as sobs took him.

"Oh, hunny," She pulled him back into a hug and let him cry into her shoulder.


	24. Chapter 24

John Winchester felt like he was just hit in the stomach. Dean looked the same way.

"She's what?" John choked out.

"She's pregnant. So far the baby looks healthy, even in the very early stages. I know this is very difficult, especially since she is dealing with so much. But this could be what helps her through this. But it is up to you when you tell her." Jeff walked away to let the news sink into the men.

Both John and Dean dropped into chairs, both numb.

"Jesus," John said.

"Dad, you don't think its Sam's right; I mean Michael didn't rape her did he?"

"No Sam said he jus…" John's voice tapered off, partly due to sadness and intense rage.

"When do you think we should tell her?"

"Soon, once we get out of the hospital."

"Geez, I can not believe she's pregnant. With all she's been through…" Dean sighed

"Well Dean it happens. I mean your mom and I were only married two months when she became pregnant with you. We took more precaution later, and then we had Sammy."

"Oh god dad, please don't talk about Sam and I…and you and mom…" Dean shuddered involuntarily.

John just laughed. "What you think you and your siblings just popped up out of the ground? I hate to break it to you but most parents have a very active sex life before and after their children are born. You act like I have never had sex-"

Dean just plugged his fingers in his ears and started talking loudly.

"I'm not hearing this, and we are not having this conversation!" Over and over.

John just laughed and hit Dean over the head.

"Come on, let's spend some time with your sister."

-------------------------------------------

After Sam had calmed down, Missouri led him to the couch.

"Now, honey, you just tell me what's wrong? Why aren't you with your family when you all need each other the most?"

"I ruined my sister. I'll just un-do all the work the doctors have done for her."

"Sam your sister loves you. She was just frightened; she didn't remember where she was. The last time she saw you…You were Michael."

"Exactly, this is why I'm staying away!" Sam got up and paced in front of Missouri. "She deserves better than this," Sam said motioning to his body.

"Oh Sam hunny, this isn't your fault!"

"YES IT IS! I heard her screaming, pleading with Michael and me to stop and I was too weak and pathetic to stop it!" Sam yelled collapsing in front of her.

Missouri just hugged Sam again, pain and fear coming off his body in waves.

"Come on sugar. I knew you were coming, I made some soup," she lead Sam to the kitchen and after Sam made his way to the spare bedroom to sleep.

------------------------------------

Madison's brain was scrambled. She couldn't tell what was real and fake anymore. Flashbacks and memories bombarded her awake and asleep. She retreated back into a nice warm shell where she could give her body and mind time to heal. She didn't know how she was feeling, she couldn't communicate it. So she stopped talking, furthering in locking herself away.

---------------------------------

Dean and John made their way back into the room just as the lunch cart was arriving.

"Here is your lunch sweetheart," the kind old nurse said. Madison eyed her distrustfully, quickly looking for her family. Dean saw her anxiousness, and both men were quickly by her side.

"Hey ladybug, your food is here! It looks good."

Even in the state Madison's mind was in, she rolled her eyes at her brother, causing both men to laugh. She was coming back to them.

Madison played with the food, taking bites here and there.

"Hey, stop playing with your food please," John said kindly but these words set off Madison into a rage. She picked up the tray and threw it across the room, food splattering everywhere. She ripped the IV out of her arm, and dove out of her bed. Both men scrambled, trying to get to her, which just made her more upset.

She crawled to a corner and pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. Dean held a hand up to his dad to stay back. Slowly, he crawled up to Madison, arms in a protective stance over her head. He could hear her making whimpering noises, noticing she looked scared to death.

"Hey Mad, it's ok, it's just us," Dean reached an arm out to touch her and she flinched and pulled away. He tried it again but held on when she fought. He took his other hand and lifted her face to look at him.

She had tears running down her face, eyes red and puffy, still shaking and whispering nothings. He crawled closer and she allowed him to pull her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth, like he had when he rid the demon from her. Her small, violently shaking form, sat there in the comfort of her brothers arms.

Dean looked up and nodded to his father. Slowly John sat next to Dean and Madison. Madison saw John, and leaped into his arms crying into his shoulder with John having his own tears running down his face. Dean sat there in silence, knowing they needed this time as father and daughter. She fell asleep in his arms and John carried her like he once had when she was a small to her bed. He kissed her forehead and covered her with numerous blankets. John and Dean pulled chairs close to her bed, and watched the youngest Winchester sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean and John decided the earlier they leave the hospital, the better it would be for Madison. John decided to go back to the hotel to shower and catch some shut eye.

"Sam, you here?" John yelled as he entered the room but Sam wasn't there. He found the note written by his middle child, and his heart broke for him. John knew Sam needed time away to understand himself what happened. He picked up his cell and called Sam.

-----------------------------

Sam answered on the fourth ring, because he was asleep. " 'Ello?"

"Sammy its Dad, I got your note," John met silence on the other end. "Sam, you there?"

"Yea, I'm here," He whispered.

"Sam, you didn't have to leave. Where are you?"

"Dad, I had too, I can't hurt her anymore than I have…"

"Please, just tell me you're safe?" John asked.

"I'm in the place I've always felt safest," Sam said.

"Ok. I know you have to do this but Sammy, none of us blame you or love you any less. You know that right?"

Sam let a single tear run down his face, "Yea I know."

"Be safe. Your brother, sister, and I are going to continue the recovery at Pastor Jim's. If you need anything, call please."

"I will Dad, take care of Madison."

"I will son, don't worry about that," and John and Sam ended the call.

--------------------------------------------

In the deepest, darkest, depths of hell, Michael plotted his revenge. "I'll kill them, I'll kill them all!!!! But not after I have my fun…"

--------------------------------------------

John and Dean talked to Jeff about letting Madison out soon, feeling it in her best interest. Jeff reluctantly agreed, on the agreement that he must know where they are. As Madison's doctor, he would know her case the best and could help in an emergency. All three men agreed on the terms and three days later, they were packing up and heading to Pastor Jim's.

At the hospital, they prepared Madison for the long trip. After much coaxing, she was dressed, fed, and in a wheelchair on the way to the Impala. As strangers walked by, she would lean away, grab Dean's hand, or would give a look that would keep the biggest men away.

When they reached the door, her eyes grew wide. She put her hands on the wheels to keep from moving. The lobby was full with activity, loud noise, and people. Her breathing increased and she looked pale. Dean and John saw her anxiety and knelt next to her.

"Listen babe, I know this is sensory overload, but we have to go through it to get to the car. Can you handle it? When you're ready, will go," Dean assured her.

Madison nodded her head and took several deep breaths. After ten minutes, she started to stand up. Grabbing onto Dean's shirt sleeve, he guided her through the lobby. She backed away when people got too close but John and Dean whispered encouraging words, helping her through.

Finally they made it outside, but her grip did not loosen. When they made it to the Impala, she stopped, staring at it curiously. She let go of Dean slowly and ran her hand along the black paint. She turned back to Dean and pointed at him, then back at the car.

"Yea, It's my car."

Dean helped Madison into the back seat while John climbed into the driver's seat. Madison sat in the back with her knees to her chest, looking out the window as the scenery past by. She looked at Dean, then her Dad, and laid down in the back seat, head in Dean's lap. They were off to Pastor Jim's.

----------------------------------------------

The drive took a toll on Madison. Whenever they stopped, she became incredibly tense and had two major panic attacks on the way, one at a gas station and one in traffic. But finally, they made it to Pastor Jim's house around ten in the evening.

At first, Madison refused to leave the car, because past experiences were still fresh in her brain. But Dean and John asked, begged, and pleaded for her to leave the car, promising she would be ever safer in the Pastor's house and church. Finally, Madison took one shaky step, then another, and soon they were at the front door. Madison stood behind both men, a death grip on both their shirts. Pastor Jim answered the door with a smile.

"Hello John and Dean, it is good to see you again. It's been a ling time," Jim turned his gaze to Madison, and much to the surprise of Dean and John, she did not pull away.

"And you must be Madison. It is a pleasure. I am looking forward to getting to know you," Madison continued to stare, and Jim stared right back.

"Alright everyone, come in. I have plenty of food and refreshments for all."

They walked through Jim's quaint home. It was peaceful, with neutral colors, and rows and rows of books. Dean felt Madison's tension lessen, and felt her take a deep cleansing breath.

"You ok Mad?" He asked, looking down at her. She just looked deep into his eyes, communicating through her sight. Dean could see Madison felt peaceful here, more than she had in a very long time.

They sat around the table, everyone enjoying the food, except for Madison.

"Madison, please eat something?" John asked, pushing a plate towards. Madison pushed the plate back, glaring at John. She got up from the table and walked out of the room.

Dean went to follow her, but Pastor Jim held up his hand.

"Child, let her go. You both have done wonders for her. But it is time Madison deals with this on her own."

----------------------------------

Madison walked down the long hallways of Jim's house. Running her hands over the walls, she walked aimlessly down the corridor, and at the end their was a huge door. Madison walked towards it and stopped in front of it. She ran her hands over the wood, feeling warmth and energy seep into her.

She pulled the door open and walked into a giant room. There was a area of ground higher than the rest in the front of the building with a alter on top. The pulpit was to the left with candles all around it. Madison walked through the rows and rows of benches, making her way to the northern end of the church.

She walked onto the risen part of the floor and touched the alter. Immediately, she had flashbacks of before she was possessed. But as she touched this alter, it was warm, and almost…loving. Their was a massive book sitting on the alter, but Madison could not make out the words; she only had a few reading sessions with Sam before everything happened. She looked up and saw a "T" hanging in the air, and recalled a memory, buried from her past…

---------------------------------

_Madison was five and dressed in a beautiful sun dress, hair pulled from her face, and sitting in a row similar to the one's she saw in the giant room._

"_Where are we Mommy?"_

"_We are in the House of the Lord, my love."_

"_The house of who?" The little girl asked innocently. Her mother chuckled at the innocence of her daughter_

"_This is a place where god comes and protects all his followers. Remember, as long as you dwell in the house of the lord, you will not be harmed."_

"_Promise Mama?"_

"_I promise Angel."_

_------------------------------------------_

She remembered. She remembered being in a place similar to this as a child. Even as a small child, she always remembered being safe. Madison was pulled from her thoughts by her father, brother, and Pastor Jim arriving.

She ran to Pastor Jim, grabbed his hand, and lead him to the alter. She hit her hands on the alter, pointing to the cross, and pointed to her head and her heart. She kept doing this, mystifying the men.

"Child, do you remember being in a place like this?" Madison nodded her head furiously, pointing to her head and her heart. She touched everything she could, looking at Pastor Jim to give her the answers she had long forgot.

Dean and John watched the scene in awe.

"What is she doing Dad?"

"She's remembering. Her mother loved the church and had an unwavering faith in God. It was always her wish for Madison to grow in good faith. I remember her mother told her that no matter what, she will be safe in the house of the lord," John said sadly.

Madison and Pastor Jim explored the church, Madison getting her thirst for knowledge quenched. Finally, she seemed to know everything she wanted. She walked to the front of the church and laid down in the first pew. Dean went to her to bring to bed when Jim stopped him again.

"Let her rest here. She is safe tonight with god," Jim retrieved a blanket for Madison to use and left her to sleep. Madison had never felt so close to her mother, goodness, god, and herself as she did that night.


	26. Chapter 26

Madison awoke the next day with a stiff neck, but felt better than she had in quite some time. She wrapped the blanket around her and made her way to the kitchen. All the men were sitting around the table eating breakfast.

Madison sat at the table and drank a cup of coffee but still refused to eat anything that was put in front of her. Dean kept pushing the plate towards her and she pushed it right back. This went on for ten minutes before Dean lost his never.

"Dammit, Madison, you need to eat!" Dean hollered, making Madison jump, but she gave him nothing but a glare. She took the plate and threw it on the floor.

"You know what Madison, fine don't eat, but you're not just hurting yourself anymore!" Dean yelled.

All three people looked at Dean in shock, even Dean himself was surprised he let it slip.

Madison hit him on the shoulder, in an attempt to discover what he was talking about. She looked at John and Pastor Jim and they all had the same guilty faces.

Madison screamed and picked up her chair and continuously slammed it on the ground. She looked at all of them, mouth moving as if to say words but nothing came out. Even more frustrated, she kicked the chair, and threw her glass. All three men watched, shocked, at her little tirade.

Finally she stopped, huffing, and turned back to Dean. She touched his lips, and then pointed to her ears. Dean knew she was asking what his last comment but he didn't feel that now was the right time to tell her.

"Mad listen-" He tried to explain but was cut off by her small burst of noise.

Dean looked at his father and Jim and they both nodded.

"Alright, Madison. When we were at the hospital, they ran some tests on you because their was evidence of sexual assault, it's standard procedure. Madison, the doctor says you're pregnant."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Madison looked like someone punched her in the face. She looked down at her stomach then back at Dean.

"Madison, it's ok," Dean reached for her, but she slapped him away. He tried again and she slapped him away. Madison backed out of the kitchen and ran back into the church.

-----------------------

"Son of A Bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, please watch your language," John warned

"Sorry Pastor Jim. I can't believe I let it slip!" Dean huffed, making his hands into fists threateningly

"We had to tell her soon; she'd almost be two months soon," John said quietly

All three men sat staring at each other, unsure what to do to help the scared young woman in the church.

--------------------------------------

_I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, _was all Madison could think about inside the church. There was a life growing inside her now, and she couldn't even talk! She ran to the front pew and laiddown again. Unconsciously, she moved my hands to my stomach, rubbing the area where the baby was growing.

_I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?_ She thought and began to think of names. Even though she just heard the news, she had become attached in an instant. It was terrifying, sure, but she saw the baby as a lighthouse in a storm. Madison was lost at sea but her baby and her family needed me to find my way back. _It's time to heal…_

_-----------------------------------------_

In Kansas, one Winchester was not on the road to recovery, but more on the road for self destruction. Missouri tried to have him open up and speak about his feeling, but Sam was like a Sherman Tank. He paid Missouri for letting him stay by doing odd jobs around her house and business. He would cut the grass, hang pictures, and run errands. He did anything that would keep his mind off his family and busy enough so Missouri couldn't corner him.

Sam spent his days doing work and nights at the local bar, getting intoxicated. No amount of alcohol could ever rid him of the demons that plagued his sleep and the time he spent awake as well. He would stumble in and wake the next morning to do work before Missouri was even up. Some days, his routine would catch up with him and he'd sleep for a full 24 hours. Missouri knew she was watching a train wreck, but knew he couldn't be rushed. Even as a child, he was did things on his own time.

Sam did call almost everyday to check in and see what was knew, and finally John worked up the courage to tell Sam about Madison's pregnancy.

"Sam I gotta tell you something."

"Is everyone ok?" John heard the panic in his son's voice.

"Yea, everything is fine. But, when we were in the hospital, the doctors ran some tests. Madison is pregnant, Sam."

John hear complete silence on the other line, "Son, you there?"

"It's not mine dad. Michael didn't rape her; I didn't rape her," Sam whispered.

"Son, it's about time you start forgiving yourself. You need to be with us; Madison is doing a lot better."

"Dad, I can't," Sam reasoned.

"Son, I know what you're doing to yourself. I talk to Missouri just as much. You can keep looking in the bottom of every bottle for a way to solve your problems, but from my own personal experience, it doesn't exactly work."

"Thanks. Good Bye Dad," John heard the click. _God Sammy, what am I gonna do with you?_

_------------------------------------------_

Dean found Madison in the first pew. It wasn't hard because she was laying down with her feet up in the air, swinging back and forth.

"Crazy lady what are you doing?" He smiled down at her. She returned a small smile, sat up and pulled Dean to sit next to her. She pointed to Dean's ears and then faced forward.

Confused, Dean asked, "Baby, I don't hear anything do you?"

She looked at him and her eyes pierced his heart. They no longer had a bland, dead quality to them but a little life shown back. She pointed to his ears and looked forward again.

"Mad I don't hear anything."

She smiled her first real smile Dean had seen in months. She nodded and stood up and danced. She twirled and flittered around. Dean laughed at her, seeing her finally having fun. She endured so much in her short 19 years, and this was the first time she acted like anything but an adult. When she was out of breath, she returned to the bench and grabbed Dean's hand.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"What is it Mad?"

Madison closed her eyes and concentrated. Finally Dean heard it.

"SSSsss-mmm?" she said with hopeful eyes.

She was asking about Sam, her first word since she awoke from her coma. _Shit,_ Dean thought. How would he explain this one?


	27. Chapter 27

**A big thanx to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!keep up the good work! enjoy!**

-

Madison looked at Dean, a look that resembles a small child waiting for their Christmas gifts on Christmas morning. He knew he would have to tip toe around this topic. He was just ecstatic she said something.

"Great Madison, It's so good to hear your voice!" Madison just urged Dean on with her eyes. Apparently one phrase was enough for the day. But Dean would take it, even the baby steps.

"Sam is spending some time with a family friend while he sorts out some things he's been going through."

Madison looked at him with sad eyes and pointed to herself.

"Oh no Madison he's not mad at you! He's just having a hard time forgiving himself for everything that happened with Michael," Madison tensed as soon as she heard the name.

She started to rock back and forth, pointing to herself and grabbing her head.

"Madison it is not your fault Sam left-"But Madison wouldn't hear him. She started to hum loudly and continued to rock back and forth. Dean knew trying to speak to her now would have no results, so he left her safe haven.

Around two hours later, Madison was still locked in the church. Both John and Dean tried to talk to her but she would walk away from them when they came near her. Pastor Jim decided it was his turn to talk to Madison.

Jim walked right into the church and sat right next to her, and to his surprise, she didn't move.

"Well at least you're sitting by me," He chuckled but saw no smile on her face, just staring straight ahead.

She whispered, "Sssmm," and pointed to her.

Jim knew she blamed herself for his absence.

"Madison, Sam has much to deal with, as do you. Unlike crawling into yourself, Sam chose a different way of coping. He will come back to us when he is ready, just like you will. And I can see the light at the end of the tunnel with you. At least you're attempting to speak," Madison looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I know you are confused and scared child. You are only a child yourself and you will be giving birth to your own. But know this, you have three men in your life who will do anything for you. And you just gained a fourth."

Madison looked at Jim with gratitude in her eyes.

"I know you will try and get better, right?"

Slowly, Madison nodded yes.

"When you are ready and able to talk, you have eight ears who are willing to listen," and with that, Jim left the church.

---------------------------------------

Four months passed in a blink of an eye. Madison is now seven months pregnant and is now sporting an adorable baby bump. She is still does not speak fully, but she is making strides to get there. Sam continued to refuse all three men's pleas to come home and the rest of the Winchester's adored the time they spent in the beloved church.

---------------------------------------------------

One afternoon, Dean was searching for Madison so they could go get dinner at a local restaurant. She still spent most of her time in the church but now had her own room where she slept. Dean walked into Madison's room to find her crying on the bed.

"Mad what's wrong, do you feel ok?" He asked, rushing to his sister's side.

She looked at him with a pathetic look, and stood up. When Dean looked at her, he couldn't help but laugh. All this distress was caused by her inability to button her jeans due to her baby belly

Madison had worn Dean's t-shirts because all of her own were also too small.

"Oh Mad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," He said as she punched him in the arm.

"Listen, after dinner, we'll go to the mall and get some clothes for moms."

Madison's eyes looked like grapefruits. _I'm not wearing some old frumpy outfits!"_

"Don't worry, we'll make sure their hip enough!" Dean said. He gave her a pair of sweat pants and made their way to find the rest of the family.

--------------------------------------------

After a fun night of shopping, Madison had all the clothes she would need for her entire pregnancy. She even snuck off to by a small baby outfit. It was light green with little baby ducks on it. Dean, Madison, John, and Jim spent the rest of the night watching movies.

Jim announced their would be a church cookout and invited them all to attend. After Madison had ok'd it, they all decided to go.

-----------------------------------------------

In Kansas, Sam tossed and turned in his sleep. He had stayed home from the bar tonight because Missouri had a lot of work for him to do tomorrow.

He was sleeping peacefully, but his dreams changed.

_Dean, John and Madison at a picnic, laughing. Madison, dressed in a beautiful maternity sundress, hair in curls, looking beautifully happy and pregnant…_

_John tied to a chair, throat slashed, and Dean and Madison knocked out cold_

_Dean and Madison in a small, dark box, struggling… buried alive._

_Dean and Madison dead_

_----------------------------------------------_

"Nooooo!" screamed Sam.


	28. Chapter 28

Sam sat up to realize it was later than he thought. He grabbed the clock and it read 8:32.

He ran downstairs to where Missouri was cooking breakfast.

"Quick Missouri, where's the phone!" Sam yelled.

"It's in the family room Sam, what's the hurry?" But Sam hear the end of the sentence. He dashed into the room and grabbed the phone.

He called everyone's cells and Pastor Jim at home but received no answer.

"Dammit!" Sam screamed.

"Child what is wrong with you?" Missouri asked, but then she knew. "Oh lord, Sam you've got to help them!"

"I did, I tried calling but no one answered!" Sam yelled

"Sugar, you have to go to them. You have to save them!"

"I can't…I can't face them…her…" Sam panicked, distraught over what he should do. He had to save his family, but could he face them?

"Samuel Austin Winchester, you are your family's only hope! Pull your head out of your ass and realize that it's not your fault!" Missouri yelled.

Sam stood there for a few moments and nodded his head. "Ok. If I hurry I can make it there in six and a half hours!" Sam stated, running up the stairs to collect his meager belongings.

"Hurry hunny, you don't have much time," Missouri whispered.

Sam was speeding down the interstate by nine.

---------------------------------------

At eight in the morning, The Winchester's and Pastor Jim went to a diner for their traditional Sunday breakfast. Upon arrival, they decided to sit in their usual booth, where they always sat. Madison eyed the table hesitantly.

"Madison what's worrying you?" Pastor Jim asked quietly.

Madison just looked at the table then pointed to her stomach. All three men knew instantly what the problem, and none of them had considered it until then. Her stomach was too big to fit comfortably in the booth. The men moved to a near by table, and all four laughed at the comedic situation that it was.

----------------------------------------------

After breakfast, all four went back to the house to get ready for the picnic. It took Madison longer to get done than the men, being pregnant and a woman, so they allotted extra time. It was 11:30 and they were waiting on Madison.

"Come on Mad!" Dean yelled up the stairs. "I never know what takes women so long to get done!" Dean said throwing up his hands.

Suddenly, Madison appeared in front of all the men looking…stunning. She was wearing a white sun dress that had a petite yellow ribbon under the breast. The dress flowed over her belly and stopped just above her knees. Her hair was pulled up half way with a yellow ribbon, and her brown hair was bouncy, loose curls. She carried a small white purse and small, open sandals to accommodate her swollen feet.

"Madison, you look, magnificient," John whispered, tearing gleaming in his eyes. His daughter was always beautiful, but there was something different about her. He was beaming, and wonderfully pregnant, and her eyes were sparkling.

"Th-thank you Dad," Madison stated shyly, starring at her feet.

"Oh your welcome sweetheart are you-" John stopped talking and looked at his daughter. It was the first time she addressed any of them, and unlike the other utterances she has said in the past, her words were clear and determined.

"What did you say?" He whispered. He looked at Dean, who looked as equally shocked.

"I said th-thank you, and you D-Dean for everything," She smiled

"When did this happen?" Dean choked out through the tears.

"Pastor Jim and I have been working on it for a while. I still s-s-slip sometimes," Madison's face turned red, at her noticeable studder.

"Oh sweetheart, you sound wonderful!" John said, pulling Dean and Madison into a hug.

"Whoa, whoa pops, chick flick moment of the year!" Dean huffed pulling from the hug.

Madison smiled but her face turned to shock in an instant and she grabbed her stomach.

All three men raced to her, asking if she was ok. She grabbed all three of their hands and placed them gently on her stomach. All three men felt the baby kick. All three men could not have loved the young woman more than this moment as she stood before them, a changed woman and a mother to be.

"That's my baby!" She squealed. "That was the first time he or sh-she did-d-d that!" Madison beamed and gently rubbed her belly.

All four were overjoyed at this moment…but if only they knew what lay ahead…

-----------------------------------------------

Sam continued to drive as fast as he could to his family. _I should have never left dammit!_ He tried all of their cell phones repeatedly, but he never got through.

Sam had never been more concerned in his life. Something was after his family…again. He just prayed he make it there in time.

---------------------------------------------

John, Madison, Dean, and Pastor Jim all arrived at the picnic around noon. They enjoyed themselves tremendously; eating good food and talking to the others who are there.

Madison was sitting in a comfortable chair in the shade next to Dean. The talked quietly about the baby but most of the time they remained quiet. Madison was talking but it still was not part of her favorite activities.

Black, threatening clouds billowed over the picnic, turning a once beautiful day into a raging thunderstorm.

"That's odd, let's get back to the car before the storm hits," Dean said, holding out a hand to Madison.

She nodded and stood but gasped in pain and grabbed her head.

"MAD! What's the matter?" Dean asked, panicked as his sister continued to scream in pain and clutch her head.

"Dad! Pastor Jim!" He screamed

Inside Madison's head, scenes flashed in front of her eyes…

_Madison captured by the demons…her family and Pastor Jim dead_

_Michael…_

_Michael holding a baby…her baby…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed and collapsed into Dean's arms.

"Dad, Help!" Dean cried, picking up Madison and bringing her to the Impala. John and Jim ran towards them.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"I don't know. She…she stood up and grabbed her head. She was in pain Dad, I couldn't…." Dean yelled, but it was muffled by a huge clap of thunder. All the other picnic goers were running to their cars, fleeing the terrible storm that was brewing.

"Quick, get in the car, we'll take her back to Jim's!" John yelled.

----------------------------------------------------

Little did they know, someone was waiting for them at Jim's house…_and it wasn't Sam_.


	29. Chapter 29

Jim burst through the door of his small house, followed quickly by John and Dean who were half carrying Madison through the door.

"Quick lay her on the couch," Jim instructed.

Jim took out his medical bag and looked over Madison. Both Winchester men paced the room nervously, waiting for the ok from Jim.

Madison stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Not realizing where she was, she started to fight Jim off.

"No! L-leave me and my baby alone!" She screamed as she thrashed on the couch.

Dean ran towards her and after a long five minutes, she was calmed down.

"Madison what happened?" John asked, grabbing her one hand.

She shook her head, refusing to answer her father or look at her brother's questioning gaze.

"Who was attacking you and the baby?" John asked again.

Madison looked at all three men and looked down at her hands. She whispered an inaudible phrase.

"What Madison?" Dean asked patiently.

"Michael," She whispered. The mere mention of his name sent John and Jim into a tizzy, while Dean still knelt by Madison, listening to what she was whispering.

"He's b-back Dean, and he had my baby in his arms. I c-can't…I can't… Dean I'm not strong enough for this," Madison whispered, her eyes having a glassy sheen to them.

"Hey! Madison, don't do that; you come back right now ! Look at me?"

Slowly Madison looked at Dean.

"You can not retreat into yourself right now. It is not good for you and the baby. We will not let anything happen to you," Dean declared and Madison nodded numbly.

"Alright Dean listen. Jim and I are going to get weapons and check the protection symbols. If something happens, get to the church. Promise me!" John stated.

"Of course Dad." He leaned into John.

"But we don't know where Michael is, I mean, we're ok for now right?" He whispered into his fathers ears. But the look in his eyes told Dean he didn't know and they should prepare for the worse.

---------------------------------------------------

Dean walked back over to Madison and covered her with a blanket. She sat and rested her head against his shoulder. Dean noticed his cell on the coffee table and out of curiosity, flipped it open. _15 missed, 9 new messages._

_Jesus Christ!_ Thought Dean. _Who needs me this bad?_ That thought brought a smile to his face. _Who doesn't? I am damn…wait now it not the time…There all from Sammy!_

Heart pounding he listened to his first message.

_Dean, you asshole! Why didn't you pick up your phone! Look it's an emergency and you are all in danger. I had a vision…Michael…he's back and he's out for all of us. It…it was bad Dean. Listen I'm on my way but I won't be there for a while. Please be careful!_

All the other messages were almost the same, only Sam's panic increased with each message.

"Dad!" Dean yelled. But he got no answer. "Dad, you there?" Complete Silence…

"Oh Shit."

"Dean, where's Daddy?" Madison whispered. The house has fallen into complete silence.

"I don't know," Dean whispered back.

Grabbing her hand he led them both towards the direction of the chapel. Running as quickly and as quietly as they could, the rounded the corner nearest the chapel when what they saw stopped them dead in their tracks.

A man, close to six five, with shaggy, long, blonde hair covered in dirt, oily face with crooked black teeth and black eyes was holding their father around the neck with a knife.

The mystery man knew Dean and Madison would come looking for the church and brought the bait with him.

"Well, long time no see everyone. Especially you, Madison. Pregnancy has done wonders for you…truly," Michael laughed as Dean launched himself at him.

"Uh, Uh, Uh! Now, unless you want Daddy Dearest to accidentally get his throat slashed faster than you can blink, I suggest you stay back!" Michael growled.

"Where's Jim?" Dean asked, repositioning his protective stance in front of his sister.

"Ha! Don't worry, I took good care of the old coot," Michael smiled again, a smile that sent shivers down one's spine and would scare even the most terrible men.

"Now, I think it's time we have a little reunion, shall we? Go back to the living room, Now!" Michael bellowed.

Slowly Madison backed up, keeping her death grip on Dean.

-------------------------------------------------

They were all in the living room now. Michael summoned a chair and sat john in it. Rope flew around him, binding him tightly to his chair. The knife no longer in Michael's hand, floated in mid air, pressed tightly to John's throat.

Michael continued to eye Madison manically, threateningly, in a way Dean hated.

"Now, it's time to have some fun!"

Dean and Madison flew into the opposite wall and was held their by an invisible force.

Michael stalked up to Madison and stood in front of her. Her brave facade was crumbling and she was shaking like a leaf. Michael reached a hand up and touched her face. Madison flinched at the touch as if he splashed her with acid.

"You are more beautiful then the last time we met. Your beautiful, full body!" Michael laughed as his hands found her chest. Dean struggled in vain and all John could do was watch.

"Get your filthy hands off her bastard!" Dean screamed.

Dean's words didn't even seem to affect Michael. His hands found Madison's baby belly.

"You're child will be mine forever; after I kill you it will be mine!" He whispered.

"Fuck you! I will never let you have my baby!" Madison screamed and attempted to break the hold.

"Oh you think so but-" Michael was interrupted by Dean's cell ringing.

"Now, who could that be. Ah, Samuel, I was wondering when he would call."

Michael picked up the phone, " Hello Samuel."

--------------------------------------------------

Sam's blood chilled and his heart stopped. He knew that voice all to well.

"Michael I swear to god if you hurt my family, you'll wish you never crawled out of hell!" Sam screamed.

"Don't get your undies in a knot boy! I haven't even started what I have in store for your precious family. Your too late Sam, you're always too late."

Sam could hear in the back-round his family, yelling and screaming. The yells mixed between help me's and be careful Sam's.

"Sam, their deaths are your fault. Remember that."

Before Sam could answer, Sam heard Dean and Madison scream bloody murder and the line went dead.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone. This is a long one…enjoy!!!**

**-**

Dean and Madison could not believe what they saw. Michael moved the knife from John's neck and plunged it into his stomach. John's face was a mix between shock and pain, he looked at Dean and Madison with unfocused eyes.

"NOOOOOO Dad!!" The both screamed. Both could hardly comprehend what was happening. Their father, the great John Winchester, was dying.

"Dad, don't leave us, please!" Madison screamed. They watched as John fought to keep his eyes open, but slowly his head sank to his chest.

" Dad, No!" Dean screamed.

Michael walked up to Dean and Madison, both still struggling and he let out a hearty laugh.

"That was easier than I thought. Now, for you too," Michael paced back and forth in front of them, causing Dean and Madison to stop struggling and anticipate what was about to happen to them.

"I've done the physical torture thing and it's getting a little old, I must say. What to do, what to do?" Michael paced, tapping his chin, further mocking Dean and Madison.

Suddenly he stopped, an evil grin creeped onto this face.

"I haven't done that in a while. Ahh, yes that will do nicely."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Madison dared to whisper.

"Oh sweetheart, why spoil the surprise. Let's just say it's a slow and painful way to die. But hey, at least your together. And once you do, I will cut the baby from your womb and it will be mine. And then of course, I will have my way with you. Dead chicks are so much better in bed, no need for talking or cuddling!" Michael laughed.

Dean started struggling again but it was no use. Ropes bound both their hands together. Dean and Madison both screamed for their father to wake up, to help them and all John could do was listen, he didn't have the strength.

"Now, let the fun really begin!" Michael screamed manically, knocking Dean and Madison unconscious.

-----------------------------

Dean woke up in complete darkness. _Where the hell am I?_ His hands were still bound but he slowly felt his way around. He met a wall close to his left arm and close to his head. He left another wall by his feet and as he reached to his right, he felt soft flesh. _Madison!_

Dean attempted to sit up but had only lifted his head maybe five inches when he was quickly stopped by the ceiling. He reached his arms out and felt for Madison. He felt her arm, and slowly felt for her neck. She had a strong pulse and was breathing as well.

_Thank God!_ Dean thought.

"Mad, Madison wake up please!" Dean whispered, gently shaking her arm. He felt around the best he could, finally grasping something solid. He brought it up to his face, and after feeling the object, he realized what it was, a flashlight.

He flicked it on and squinted at the sudden burst of light. After his eyes finally adjusted, he looked around. Both Madison and he were in a large wooden box, maybe six feet by three feet. Madison was laying to his right, their shoulders touching. Their was a white envelop on Madison's chest and Dean reached for it. Inside was a note from Michael.

_Dean and Madison,_

_I hope your comfortable because you will be there for the rest of eternity. Your father is dead and I killed Sam. No one is coming for you. _

_I was kind enough to leave a flashlight, this way you can watch each other starve for air. You have maybe one hour left of oxygen before your body starts to shut down. I have set up a machine that will pump in air but it is not enough to save you, but keep you alive and tortured longer. I have also installed a camera so I can watch you struggle. _

_Enjoy_

_Michael_

Dean's blood boiled but he was also terrified. _I have to get Madison out of here!_ He started to kick and punch the ceiling but only hurt himself more. Madison shifted besides him, meekly whispering for Dean.

"Hey Madison, you're ok." Dean said, grabbing her hand. He watched her eyes flutter open and take in her surroundings.

"Dean…"

"Yea Mad."

"We're buried alive."

-------------------------------------

Inside Michael watched the television, broadcasting Dean and Madison's struggle inside the coffin. John weakly watched but could not do anything to help his children. He saw them hit the top of their prison, but it was no use. He saw the plane terror in their eyes, and he could do nothing to stop it.

"P-p-please stop, savvve the-e-em," John whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Johnny boy, now why would I do that?"

"Please," John begged.

Michael got right into John's face. "No." He laughed and walked back to the television screen. He reached toward the screen and touched Madison's image on the television.

"Stay the fuck away from my family," Someone growled.

Surprised, Michael turned around and saw none other but Sam Winchester in the doorway, holding the colt.

"Well, this just got even more interesting," Michael proclaimed on the arrival of the final Winchester.

"Where is my family?" Sam hissed, walking into the dimly lit room.

"Well daddy is right there son," Sam gasped as he ran towards John, never letting Michael out of his sight.

"Dad, can you hear me?" Sam asked, putting the cult down at his feet and gently lifting John's bloody face.

"S-s-sam?" John whispered so soft Sam had to lean in to hear.

"Yea Dad, it's me."

"Glad-d-d to see you s-s-son. I'm proud of you," John whispered, eyes rolling into his head, his face becoming heavy in Sam's hands.

"D-d-dad?" Sammy whispered, shaking his father. He cut his father's binds and lowered him to the floor. He cradled his father in his lap, and checked for his pulse. There was none. John Winchester was no more.

Sam stared in disbelief at his father. The man who kept them going, saved them, taught them, loved them, died in his arms. He pulled the big man close to him and sobbed into his chest and rocked him back and forth.

Sam Winchester experienced more than most young men his age had but this was by far the worse. Pain so fierce it made his body ache, and Sam could not imagine his life without him.

_Where are Madison and Dean?_ Through tear soaked eyes, he looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the television screen. His brother and sister, struggling, fighting for their freedom and their next breathe. Laughing filled his ears as Michael stepped infront of the t.v.

"You can't save them either, Sam. You're pathetic."

In a matter of seconds, all the sadness Sam felt turned to unimaginable rage. The walls of the house shook as pour seemed to seep out of Sam's every pour. Sam's new power seemed to shock Michael as well.

"You have fucked with me and my family for the last time," Sam growled.

-----------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dean and Madison were experiencing the effects of loosing oxygen. Both Dean and Madison's struggles stopped and they laid side by side, holding each-others hands, struggling to breathe.

"Dean," Madison whispered out of breath.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"If it wasn't…for me…you wouldn't be here," Madison gasped.

"Don't say that, not…your fault," Dean brought her hands up and kissed them.

"Sammy here soon… he'll save us."

"Dean, promise… me something?"

"Oh Jesus, more…promises…the last one…sucked!" Dean smiled.

"If…I die…save the baby…first. Take care of it…please?" Madison whispered, tears running down her face.

"No…one is dying…not yet. I promise…" The two fell into silence and all that could be heard was their raspy intake of breathe.

-------------------------------------------

Sam and Michael stared at each other from across the room, daring the other to make the first move. Sam used his mind to throw Michael against the wall and Michael retalitated by sending a knife hurdling through the air, piercing Sam's shoulder.

"Fuck!" Sam screamed, pulling the knife out of his body.

"That's the least of it son, just wait to see what I have in-store for you."

In Sam's weak moment, Michael threw Sam across the room, his body colliding with chairs and the sofa, to the opposite wall. The impact jarred his newly injured shoulder and made him see stars. Michael blocked Sam's powers with his mind and Sam was helplessly pinned to the wall.

"I told you Sam. YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!" Michael screamed and laughed. He disapperared into the kitchen, bringing an assortment of knives, meat tenderizer, and a stapler.

"You wanna know the best part of this Sam? Why I torture you, you will have full view of the death of the only family you still have," Michael moved the television directly in front of Sam.

Sam struggled to get away from Michael and get to his brother and sister but he couldn't. Michael put some sort of block on his mind. He watched Michael set up his weapons greedily. Michael picked up the stapler and a knife and stood in front of Sam. He cut off Sam's upper layers until he was shirtless.

Michael picked up the stapler and stapled Sam's chest at various areas. Sam bit his lip until it bled, not giving Michael the satisfaction of knowing how he was really feeling. Michael picked up the knife and carved lines all over Sam's arms and chest. Loosing all ability to control his body, Sam screamed and pain seared through his body and blood flowed down his chest. Next he took the meat tenderizer and beat Sam's chest, arms, and fingers, until Sam nearly passed out.

"No, No Sammy, wake up!" He yelled slapping Sam in the face. Michael picked up the butcher knife and made his way back to Sam.

"Good bye Sam, I hope you die knowing you killed your family, you pathetic little shit!" Michael growled, black eyes dancing with anticipation. Michael reared back and thrusted the huge blade forward. Sam braced for the impact, but both men's attention was grabbed by a voice.

"Hey! Get out of my house and the house of God!" Jim ran toward them both, throwing holy water at Michael.

Michael screamed and backed away from Sam. Sam's mind was no longer blocked and he retreieved the colt from across the room. He watched Michael writhing in pain from the water and raised the gun.

"Good bye you sick bastard!" Sam screamed and pulled the trigger.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The bullet left the gun and embedded itself into Michael's skull. The demon screamed, and writhed in pain. The body withered and shrank, turning to dust.

Sam collapsed and Pastor Jim ran towards him.

"Son, are you alright?" Jim asked worriedly.

"I've…been…better." Sam smiled through the pain that wracked his toned body. Jim helped him to his feet. Sam and Jim's eyes fell on the televison screen.

"Oh God…" whispered Sam. Both Madison and Dean had stopped moving, and appeared to be not breathing, or breathing slightly.

"Shit! I'm too late!" screamed Sam. He tugged on his cut sweatshirt to protect his cuts.

"Jim run to the gargage and get shovels! Hurry!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is another update. I'm trying to finish the story before I go home tomorrow for Easter Break so I won't leave anyone hanging!!! Thanx for all the wonderful reviews!!!!**

Sam ran to the front yard and looked for any upturned grass. _Dammit!_ He continued to the back and saw what he was looking for. There was a square dirt patch in the middle of the yard. Sam ran towards it, falling to his knees digging with his hands.

"MADISON! DEAN! I'm coming!"

Sam's body was in incredible pain and the only thing that kept him going was the thought of his siblings being buried under the soil. He frantically pushed dirt away with his hands but it was heavy due to the storms that hit earlier. He grunted and screamed under the weight of the dirt and the pain engulfling his body. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped a mile high.

"Easy, my boy, easy," Pastor Jim eased, handing a shovel to Sam. They dug deeper and deeper until they were waist deep. Both men had sweat dripping from their brows; Jim's from excursion, Sam's from pain and blood loss.

"God, how deep are they?" Sam panted.

Both men kept digging and finally, Sam's shovel hit something solid.

"Jim, we hit something!" Jim propped himself out of the grave and grabbed a crow bar to loosen the wooden lid.

Sam and Jim pulled forty five nails out of the top of his siblings prison before they could open it fully. Carefully they lifted the lid of the coffin and Sam dove for his siblings.

"Madison! Dean!" he yelled, grasping their faces in his hands, but neither responded.

"Oh God Jim! Help!" Sam screamed, carefully positioning his arms to lift Madison out first. Jim reached down and took the young girls pregnant form from the grave.

Sam turned back to Dean and noticed Dean's lips had a blue-ish tint to them.

"Christ Pastor Jim, Dean's not breathing!" Jim dove forward grabbing Dean and pulled him out. He layed him down next to Madison on the soft grass besides the open grave.

Sam hopped out of the grave and crawled towards his family. "How is Madison Jim?"

"She's breathing, but it's not enough for her and the baby. Give her mouth to mouth Sam," Sam immediately had a flash-back from when he was possessed by Michael.

"Jim…I-I-I can't." Sam whispered, turning his head in shame.

"Fine, then work on your brother! Hurry!"

Jim and Sam performed mouth to mouth on both captives and after a few moments, Madison gasped a full breath of air. Coughing and gasping, Madison opened her eyes to see Jim smiling down at her.

"Hey sweetheart. You back with me?" He asked.

Madison nodded, still feeling the effects of deprivation of oxygen. "Dean…baby?" She wheezed. Jim looked down at her sympathetically. Jim untied her wrists and gently pulled her close to him.

"Sam is working on Dean right now kiddo. And we're going to the hospital after and they can check the baby," Madison nodded and turned her attention on Dean and Sam.

Sam was breathing for Dean, but Dean was still not breathing on his own.

"Come on, Dean, breathe. We need you, come on!" Sam screamed in-between breathes.

Everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for Dean. They all whispered encouragements to him.

After what felt like an eternity, Dean inhaled a small quivering breath.

"Oh Dean, thank God!" Sam picked up his brother and held him in his arms, ignoring the searing pain. Jim held Madison in his arms and felt her labored breath against his chest. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone to dial 9-1-1.

Sam kept talking to Dean, trying to keep him awake and calm. Once Dean began breathing, he weakly fought off Sam. Only after a few minutes did he realize it was Sam. Sam carefully untied a weak Dean, still whispering to his brother over and over that everything would be ok.

"Mad-" Dean whispered, barely holding onto consciousness.

"She's fine Dean. You did great," Sam whispered back. Dean's eyes drifted closed and Sam watched him sleep, realizing he must be exhausted.

Sam's eyes traveled to Madison who was sleeping peacefully in Jim's lap. Sam smiled, he saved his family. His smile was quickly abandoned as he saw Madison jump awake and grab her stomach.

"Mad what's wrong?" Jim and Sam asked. Madison's grip on her stomach was fierce and her face was screwed up in pain.

"My baby," She whispered in pain. Jim looked at Madison and noticed an area on her dress was wet.

"Sam, her water broke," Jim stated, and his eyes spoke volumes to Sam. _The baby and Madison are in trouble. _

"No, no it's too soon…too soon…" Madison whispered loosing consciousness.

"No Mad, wake up!" Jim yelled, but she didn't.

In the back-round, ambulance sirens sang.

--------------------------------------------------

All three surviving Winchester's were brought to the state trauma center that was located twenty minutes from Pastor Jim's residence. The E.R. was a buzz with the new patients, everyone wanting to get their hands in and work on them. The tragic story Pastor Jim told the police about a crazed mad-man attacking this family had everyone reeling.

Upon arrival, Sam, Dean, and Madison were split up and taken to different areas of the hospital. Madison was taken immediately to the OBG-YN intensive care unit, while Sam and Dean were in separate rooms in the E.R.

Sam struggled with the doctors, attempting to get to his family. "Let me go, I'm fine!" He yelled.

"Son, relax. You lost a lot of blood. Let us clean and dress your wounds and I promise we will relay any information on the other brought in with you," The doctor said calmly, seeing the blatant panic in his eyes.

"Their my brother and sister. They were buried alive. My sister is seven months pregnant but her water broke, that's bad right?"

The Doctor looked Sam in the eyes.

"It is not normal to deliver a baby this premature. But I promise, we have some of the best doctors and they will do everything they can to help them. Babies can be born premature, and can be perfectly healthy. Now, relax and let me do my job, ok?" The doctor smiled.

Minutes later, Pastor Jim came through the curtains.

"Jim, how are they?" Sam asked. Jim smiled and replied, "I was actually just going to ask the same to your doctor."

"He is doing well. He did loose a lot of blood but not enough to be life threatening. He needs some stitches, but mostly it looks like his skin was just…peeled off. We're going to wrap his upper body in gauze with medication to prevent infection."

"Ok good," Jim smiled.

"How are they Jim?" Sam asked, holing his breathe and preparing for the worse.

"Dean's ok. He was without oxygen for a while but they seem to think there will be no permanent damage. They have him on oxygen because his lungs are weak. He should be released some time tomorrow," Jim beamed. Sam smiled at the news of his brother.

"What about Madison?"

Jim put his head down. Sam's stomach dropped. "Is…is she…Is the baby?" Sam whispered.

"No, they are alive, for now Sam. The baby is struggling and the child's situation is taking a toll on Madison. They are planning an emergency C-section for as soon as the doctor is out of surgery," Sam nodded, numb. The doctor finished with his bandaging, and Sam jumped off the bed.

"Sam, where are you going?" Jim asked, flabbergasted the young man could even stand.

"I have to go get Dean and we're going to Madison. Please do not try and stop us, it won't be any use. Where is he?"

"Down the hallway, number 205," the doctor said, following Sam out the door.

Sam walked down the hallway and into Dean's room. Dean was still pale, and asleep, with oxygen tubes up his nose.

"Dean, wake up man," Sam said quietly, nudging his brother awake.

"S-s-sam?" Dean asked disoriented. "You 'k? Maddie?"

"Yea it's me. I'll live but listen, you up for a ride to visit Madison? She is gonna have her baby,"Sam saw Dean's eyes open in shock.

"What? It's…it's too soon!" Dean gasped, afraid for his sister and her child.

"I know, but they have some of the best doctors the U.S. Dean, they'll take care of her."

Dean nodded and allowed Sam and the doctor to help him into a wheelchair, oxygen tank included, and was wheeled to his sister. Dean had many thoughts and fears swirling through his head, and for the first time in years, he prayed.

_I know we don't talk much, but please, please look out for them. Don't take them away from me, I need them. _

Sam quietly pushed Dean, Pastor Jim by his side, both deep in thought. But he was stirred from his thoughts by a question that made his heart leap from his chest,

"Sam, where's Dad?"

A awkward silence filled the air when no answer was given.

"Sam, where is he?" Dean asked again. Sam's heart was in his throat and he looked towards Jim for help. Jim nodded his head, silently telling Sam that he must tell his brother. Jim had seen what happened to one of his dearest friends when he saved young Samuel from a similar fate.

"Listen, you two should talk, I'll go sit with Madison," Jim nodded again to Sam, gave Dean's shoulder a squeeze and headed towards the maternity ward.

---------------------------------------------------

Sam pushed Dean to a quieter hallway where they wouldn't be interrupted. Gaining all the courage he could muster, he grabbed a chair and sat in-front of Dean.

"Where is he Sam? He didn't come in with us but we saw him get stabbed," Dean said in a steely tone.

Sam sighed and decided it was best to start from the beginning.

"Dean when I got to the house, I found Dad. He was…bleeding real bad…he had lost a lot of blood…too much blood. I freed him and helped him to the floor," Sam's voice cracked, his eyes remained on the floor the entire time. "He said he was glad-d-d to see me and that he was proud of a-l-l of us and that he loved us…and then he died. He died in my arms Dean," Sam sobbed, hand covering his face, ashamed he could not do more for his family.

"If only I had-d-d gotten there so-o-ner, everyone would have been fine," He whimpered.

Sam coulnd't even bring himself to look his brother in the eyes. He could feel Dean's surprise and couldn't imagine how much his brother hated him. Sam continued to cry when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Dean's hand.

Sam looked up still avoiding Dean's eyes. "Sam look at me."

Slowly Sam made his way towards Dean's eyes. "This is not your fault. Just like everything with Michael wasn't your fault."

"It is Dean, it all is!" Sam got up and began to pace. "I know you must blame me, hell I blame myself. I just…I can't believe he's gone."

Dean didn't have the strength to get up from the wheelchair but he grabbed onto Sam's arm, signaling for him to sit. Calming down, Sam sat back in front of Dean, and waited to hear his brother freak at him.

"I'm proud of you Sammy," Sam looked up in complete shock.

"What is there to be proud of?" Sam whispered.

"You saved us Sam. Madison and me. Sam, you were with Dad when he died. When I was buried with Madison, all I thought was, Dad's dying alone. You saved him from that Sam. He missed you so much when you were gone. He loved you and was so proud of you. Now, the three of us is all we have left so stop crying like a little girl!" Dean mused, making Sam smile. But Sam noticed trails of wet tears had leaked down his own face.

"I'm not saying it's not gonna suck and I miss him like hell already. But, we have a job to do Sam. We have to make sure Madison and her baby, our niece or nephew, survive. That is what he would want us to do," Dean stated windedly. All these speeches were making him tired.

"Let's go see our sister." Dean said. The remaining Winchester men remained silent for the rest of the walk to the maternity ward, both wrapped in thoughts of their sister, the baby, and their Dad.

----------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam entered Room 605 of the maternity ward. The room was spacious, light pink, and had tons of medical equipment. Madison was asleep on the bed, a monitor attached to herself, her belly, and was on oxygen, similar to Dean. Dean wheeled right next to Madison's bed and gently held one of her hands. Jim was sitting in the other chair, reading the bible that was in the nightstand's drawers.

"Hey pretty girl," He whispered, kissing her hand. He turned around and saw Sam still standing in the doorway.

"Sam, come in here," Dean asked, turning back to Madison.

When Sam still didn't come to the bed, both Jim and Dean looked up.

"Sam, come on it's ok," Jim said quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping girl up.

"I-I-I can't. The last time…I scared her," Sam whispered and bolted out the door. Jim and Dean looked at each-other, knowing the inner struggle Sam was going through and has been going through.

"I'll go get him," Jim whispered. The older man didn't have to travel far, he found Sam down the hall in the maternity weighting room, filled with anxious family members waiting on the news of the newest member of their families. Pastor Jim walked to Sam and sat next to him.

After a few minutes, Sam spoke.

"I can't hurt her anymore Jim," He whispered so painfully it made the old priests' heart break.

"Sam, in the past few months while you've been away, Madison has changed. She has become a beautiful, young woman. I have been working with her and her issues of her past and the demonic possession. But do you know the entire time we talked she never once blamed you. If anything she blamed herself," the priest sighed, looking at thr troubled man before him.

"What? Why?" Sam gasped.

"She felt that if you boys never found her, you wouldn't be in this mess. She blames herself for you being possessed because she wasn't strong enough to fight Angela. She blames herself for you leaving, for having a episode when she first awoke."

"Episode?" Sam asked.

"Madison suffered from severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. That is why she panicked when she saw you and why she never spoke to you; she only started speaking fully within the past month."

Sam remained quiet, letting everything sink in. Jim gave him the time he needed and when Sam nodded, Jim gave the boy a huge hug. They walked back into the room, hearing Madison and Dean whispering in a quiet conversation. But they stopped when Sam and Jim reappeared in the doorway. Jim entered and reclaimed his seat while Sam still had trouble walking through the door.

"Hi Sammy," Madison whispered hoarsely. "I missed you…so much," she said, tears in her eyes.

Sam looked at the floor, deeming himself not even worthy of his sister's kindness. "I missed you too, more than you know."

Madison nodded her head, "Come in Sam, please."

It took Sam a minute more but he slowly shuffled his way into the room. He stood a five from the bed, eyes filled with tears.

"Hey ladybug," He whispered.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Madison hiccupped, sobbing now.

"Me too, kid."

Sam ran the rest of the distance and pulled his sister into a huge bear hug, careful of all her monitors.

After a minute, Madison and Sam looked towards Dean, who seemed to be attempting to occupy himself with anything then what was going on in front of him. Right now he was staring at the ceiling, his tongue wagging side to side. Both Sam and Madison laughed at their older brother.

"What?" Dean said defensively.

"I think the lack of oxygen went to his brain," Sam laughed.

-------------------------------------

The three siblings continued to talk and laugh when the doctor came in. All three instantly quieted. The doctor was a young woman, maybe 32-33. She had long blonde hair that was up in a bun and black glasses.

"Hey Madison, I'm Doctor Montgomery. I'll be your gynecologist and perform your C-Section."

"Hi," Madison said quietly.

"I'm gonna have to ask everyone to leave, I need to examine Madison and discuss the operation," All three men kissed Madison and quickly exited the room.

After fifteen minutes, Dr. Montgomery re-appeared in the hall. All three men quickly surrounded her and fired questions left and right.

"Whoa, whoa, one at a time," she laughed. "So far both are doing well. The baby's heart rate is lower than I would like but it's not life threatening right now. But I still will be performing the C-Section shortly."

"What are the risks for the baby by being delivered this early?"

"Well from what we can see the baby is fully developed. The only thing concerning me is the baby's lungs. They are typically the last thing to fully develop, so the baby will most likely need oxygen."

Sam opened his mouth to answer but beeping from Madison's room. All three men looked at each other in horror and followed the Dr. into her room.

Madison was sitting wide eyed, terrified. "The baby's heart monitor is beeping!" She yelled. Sam and Dean ran to their sister grabbing each of her hands; Dean had ditched the wheelchair in the hallway, along with his oxygen.

"The baby's heart rate has dropped to low. We're leaving for the operating room. Now!"

Nurses ran into the room and connected all the machines to Madison's bed and began to wheel her out of the room. The nurses pushed Dean and Sam away from Madison and continued down the hallway.

"No! Dean! Sam!" She yelled, reaching for their hands. Both her brother's tried to reach her but the nurses pushed Madison away from them. Both men stood heart broken as they watched their sister being wheeled away, yelling for them.

Dr. Montgomery ran around the corner. "Hey! What are you two waiting for? Do u want to be in the operating room?"

"Can we?" They both asked.

"Normally, it's reserved for fathers, but I think I can make an exception," She smiled turning away.

"Wait!" Dean called out. Dr. Montgomery turned around.

"We, won't see…anything…right?" Dean asked.

She smiled at the nervousness and fear in of both men.

"No come on. She needs you," and she disappeared around the hallway.

They said a quick good bye to Jim and ran after her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Only one more chapter!!!**

**-**

Sam and Dean were lead to the "Scrub In" Room where they were given scrubs and masks to wear. After, they were brought into the operating room. They sped towards their sister; before their arrival, the nurses had set chairs up on either side of Madison's head.

Madison was pale, and was wearing an oxygen mask.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Sam asked, gently pushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm scared," She whispered through the mask.

"Don't be, we're here, everything will be fine," Dean whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Less than a minute later, Dr. Montgomery came into their line of sight.

"Ok Madison we're gonna begin. We have given you some general anesthetic so you will be awake but you won't feel any pain. You will feel some pressure and pulling, but other than that, no pain."

Madison nodded her head, completely terrified. She squeezed her brother's hands and she felt the Dr. and nurses begin the C-Section.

Dean and Sam waited anxiously with their sister. They whispered encouragements to her and tried to ease some of her own nerves, while they were practically peeing their own pants.

Ten minutes later, Dr. Montgomery shouted, "Ok Madison, you have a beautiful little girl!"

Madison beamed at Sam and Dean, all three crying with joy.

"I have a baby girl!" She whispered, smiling with all the pride in the world. Sam and Dean never felt anything like they were feeling right now. They both had a new little girl to take care of.

Madison sensed something was off right away. "Why isn't she crying?" She asked. When no one answered, she began to panic. "Why isn't she crying?"

Dean and Sam held her hand, not knowing what was going on them selves. There was a flurry of activity around the room. Dean saw a nurse holding the small infant and watched as she gently placed her in a bed. Nurses scurried around the tiny child and Dean saw them bagging her. Dean shifted his position so Madison did not have to witness her child struggling for breathe.

Dr. Montgomery appeared in front of them. "Madison, your baby is having difficulty breathing. We are going to assist her by intubating her. Her lungs were not fully developed and we discussed the risks earlier. But other than that, she appeared to be fine. Ten fingers, ten toes, and brown curly hair."

Madison nodded, still afraid for her child. Dean and Sam thanked her for everything she did for the baby.

"No problem. Now Madison, I'm going to sew you back up ok?"

Again Madison nodded, becoming very tired and sleepy.

"Hey Mad, you ok?" Dean asked, seeing Madison's change in appearance. Madison tried to nod, but went unconscious. Alarms began to sound and Dean and Sam frantically looked around.

"Dammit, her blood count is dropping, she's bleeding too much!" Dr. Montgomery began shouting orders for more blood and Madison's stats. More alarms sounded, signaling Madison was no longer breathing.

"Bag her now!" Dr. Montgomery stated.

Nurses pushed Dean and Sam out of the way, both having their death grips on their sister released. Two nurses told them it would be best if they waited outside.

"Like hell!" Dean screamed, but the nurses continued to lead them out. Once they were pushed through the doors, the last sight they saw was their sister and her child fighting for their lives.

"God, please, please don't do this to us again," Dean prayed as Sam continued to watch what was happening, a look of horror and shock on his face. Suddenly Pastor Jim was by their side, leading the distraught men away from the operating room.

-------------------------------

Dean and Sam paced nervously in the waiting room. An hour and a half had past and still no word from anyone on how their sister and the baby were doing.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" Dean sighed impatiently. Sam looked at his brother from across the room, and even from his position he could see it. Dean looked like shit. His cheeks were flushed, probably still not getting enough oxygen, and he had dark rings under his eyes. He looked dead on his feet.

"Dude, why are you staring at me?" Dean huffed.

Sam continued to stare at him, "Because you look like death." Dean scoffed at the comment, clearly irritated at the comment.

"Like hell I do, bitch." Dean teased.

"No Dean, you look sick. Sit down for a while and rest. I don't need three people in the hospital," Dean agreed with much hesitation, but when he was sitting, he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"He's exhausted," Jim stated sadly. "So, are you," he said looking at Sam.

"I'm fine, Jim."

The men waited another hour, when finally Dr. Montgomery came into the room. Sam quickly shook Dean awake and they fired more questions at the doctor.

"Hey, boys, wait a minute!" She smiled.

_Smiling, _Dean thought, _Smiling is good!_

"How are they?" Sam asked breathlessly.

Doctor Montgomery smiled at them both. "Both mother and child are doing well. They're fighters."

Dean and Sam beamed, and hugged Dr. Montgomery.

"What happened? Why did Madison stop breathing, and the baby?" Sam asked.

"Well, Madison lost a lot of blood during the operation. We were able to stop the bleeding and save the uterus. In most cases, we often have to do a hysterectomy, in order to stop the bleeding. The baby is doing very well. She goes have a breathing tube assisting her to breathe; this will help her develop her lungs more. Madison will have to stay in the hospital for three days; the baby at least two to three weeks, depending on how they lungs mature."

"Can we see them?" Dean asked hopefully.

"I'll bring you to Madison first, she's been asking about all of you. Then, we'll work something out for you all to view the baby, together." Dr. Montgomery beamed.

------------------------------------------------

An hour later later, Dean, Sam, Pastor Jim and Madison were all gathered around the tiny child lying in an intensive care bed.

"She's beautiful," Madison whispered, delicately touching her daughter, not knowing how intense a love for her own child could be

"She's gorgeous," Dean breathed and Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Madison looked up at her brothers and whispered, "Dad didn't make it did he?" One tear sliding down her face.

Sam and Dean looked at her, both slowly shaking their heads no. Madison nodded, and turned back to her small child.

"Hey baby. I'm your mom. And these two goofy looking guys to my right and left are your uncles. You can go to them for anything, I promise they'll try and help the best they can. And the man with the white collar, that's Pastor Jim. He will teach you about all the wonderful stuff in the world, even if you can't see it. And you didn't get a chance to meet him, but your Grandpa was a wonder, wonderful man. He loved us so much."

Madison stopped to wipe the tears that were cascading down her face.

"You see baby girl, we have nothing to be afraid of. We are so lucky to have these men in our lives; they saved us baby," Madison felt her brothers' hands on her shoulders, feeling their strength.

"Now, I think it is about time we give you a name, because baby girl is not fitting. I think I like Brianna Mary-Elizabeth. Mary for Dean and Sam's mom and Elizabeth for my mom. This way they will all take care of you."

Dean and Sam hugged Madison from behind, and all three cried in joy for the baby, sorrow for their father, and happiness at being a family. They would make it, as long as they have each other.


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok, here is the final chapter! I did write a sequel to this, but I stopped because I got serious writer's block. What I am considering doing is, backing the story up to before I went blank. Let me know what you think. I biggggg thanx to everyone who has every reviewed for this story. You all keep me writing!!!**

**-**

"Happy Birthday, dear Brianna, Happy Birthday to you!" Madison, Sam, Dean, and Pastor Jim sang to the young infant on Madison's lap. Brianna turned one year old today, and everyone was over to celebrate. The little girl beamed and clapped her hands, murmuring nonsense words and drooling all over her mom. Madison laughed, adoring her daughter with a fierce love she never knew she could possess.

Earlier today, Madison was getting ready for the small party for her daughter. She finished getting the presents wrapped, decorating the house, and then getting Brianna ready. She bathed her and pulled her baby curls into a cute bow. Madison put a small lilac dress on her with white stockings and white pantin-leathers. Brianna, even at the age of one, loved dressing up and being girly.

At two, Dean and Sam arrived at the house, with mountains of gifts in their arms. Once Brianna caught sight of her uncles, she squealed in excitement and nearly dove out of her mother's arms.

"Hey, wait a minute you, where do you think your going huh?" Madison giggled, tickling her daughter and watched her squirm and giggle too. Dean and Sam finally made their way towards their girls and Madison handed Brianna over to Dean.

"Hey baby doll!" He laughed, blowing raspberries on her cheeks. Brianna laughed and laughed, then snuggling into her Uncle Dean's chest

"Uh oh! I think someone's getting tired." Dean whispered, seeing the baby yawn in his arms.

"I'll take her upstairs," Sam whispered, plucking the baby from Dean, and started to rock and walk the baby upstairs.

Dean and Madison were left in the cute, small kitchen. Both were happier than they have ever been. They walked into the family room and sat on the couch.

"I can't believe she's one already," Madison whispered.

"I know, it feels like we just brought her home and we moved into our houses."

-------------------------------------

Dean, Sam, and Madison lived in three houses right next to each other on a quiet suburb near Pastor Jim's home. At first Sam and Dean did not agree on living in separate houses, but Madison knew the boys needed their own privacy, as did she.

"Would you both want to bring a girl home to a house where your sister and her baby also live?"

Both boys quickly agreed after that question, settling on buying three, quaint houses right next to each other; Madison's being in the middle.

The boys were always over Madison's house, helping her with the baby. Sam was helping Madison work for her high school diploma and she picked up a waitressing job in town. The boys would take turns watching the baby, even bringing Brianna to work with them at the garage next to the diner. Madison would come over on her lunch break to play and take care of her daughter. It always ripped her heart out to say goodbye to her and go back to work. But knowing she was with Dean and Sam made her less uneasy.

Sam and Dean still hunted, doing small jobs around town and neighboring states, but both men never wanted to be too far from Madison and Brianna. Madison didn't think the men couldn't get any more protective, but after she had the baby, they were part brother part watch dog.

---------------------------------------

Sam came back down, and three hours later, Brianna was up and ready to play. She tore through all her presents, surprised that knew things came out of each package. They ate dinner and then it was time for cake.

""Happy Birthday, dear Brianna, Happy Birthday to you!" Brianna beamed and clapped her hands, murmuring nonsense words and drooling all over her mom. Madison pulled the cake closer, so Brianna could dig her fingers in. Brianna was hesitant at first and pulled her hand away. She turned towards Madison, and even as young as she was, she knew she was safe.

Madison guided one of her small hands towards the cake and dipped it in the icing. She brought the hand back and had Brianna lick it.

Brianna beamed at her mother, and stuck both hands into the cake, grabbed big handfuls and smeared it all over her face. What once was a beautiful lilac colored dress was now sprinkled with white and pink icing and chocolate cake.

All the adults laughed at the little girl, their miracle baby, in front of them. Much to the chagrin of Brianna, Dean moved the cake away, complaining he wanted a piece minus the baby slobber.

Brianna's little lip began to quiver and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh...oh sweetheart, don't cry," Dean said, becoming a big softy when it came to the quivering lip. He quickly cut her a piece of cake, which was nearly a ¼ of the cake.

"There you go," he said, and Brianna beamed at him.

--------------------------------------

After dessert, both Madison and Brianna were covered in cake. Brianna helped share with her mom, and smeared it all over her face and in her hair. But she didn't care. Brianna started to lick her face where there was icing and Madison squealed.

"Ok, ok no more cake. Go with your uncles and I'll go hose myself down."

Dean grabbed Brianna but held her a safe distance from him, laughing at the small little girl squealing and kicking her legs, trying to cover her uncle with cake.

"No way you stinker! Come on Sam, let's wash the kid."

Madison showered while her brothers bathed the baby.

Every night all three of them would gather around her crib and say good night to her, and tonight was no difference. Brianna would look at them with sleepy eyes, and only after she was asleep did any of them leave. They were a family and nothing would even change that. No matter what life threw at them, they would stand together and face it. _As a family._

_-_

_-_**Good? Bad? Sequel?**

**Review!**


	34. Author's Note!

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I have started the sequel!!! It's called, **Hidden in Plain View**! Check it out!!!

I also wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed for my story. I had 189 reviews, the most I have ever gotten!!!

Thank you!!!!!!


End file.
